What I Want Forgotten
by KRKCxForever
Summary: Why can't I forget what I want to forget? Why does it plague me? Do I need to just tell someone? Anyone? But who will listen to me….Or believe my story? / Luxord had a traumatic experience when he was young, he thought he had recovered. So why are the nightmares getting worse, is it a sign? Tell if me you think this should be considered a crossover after chapter 2 goes up
1. Prolouge

Author's Note: BLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD! There is a lot of it in here. Um….yeah to explain I'm going to just say one thing here: Saw.

Warning: There is a lot of blood here and if you don't want to read anything that deals with Saw and or that is really bloody then please hit the back button now.

* * *

Chapter 1-Prolouge

"_MOMMY!" Luxord screamed one arm outstretched trying to grab his mother. The doors to her hospital room closing, he could vaguely hear someone mumbling about time of death. Luxord squirmed "MOMMY!" he screamed again, tears beginning to flow down his cheeks. Continuing to scream the entire time Luxord was eventually set down once they were outside of the hospital in front of a woman who was dressed completely in black. She stood in from of a black car "Mommy!" Luxord screamed running for the doors of the hospital, the woman set a hand on Luxord's shoulder "I WANT MY MOMMY!" the blonde haired boy screamed. The woman sighed softly_

"_We're going to find you a new mommy." The woman spoke gently as not to scare him_

"_My mommy is in there! I WANT MY MOMMY!" he screamed. The woman sighed turning Luxord to face her kneeling down to be at his eye level_

"_Luxord…"_

* * *

Luxord shot up in bed, panting hard he looked around his blue eyes wide with fright. Looking around Luxord realized he was in the comfort of his home that he shared with his husband; panting for a while longer he eventually climbed out of the bed. Walking over to a glass screen door Luxord slid it open stepping out onto the balcony that over looked the large yard. Shutting the door he leaned against the railing sighing as rain pelted down onto him. He was going to regret this later but he didn't care, closing his eyes Luxord tried to will away the memories of the nightmares.

Why wouldn't they just leave him alone! For what seemed like forever his nightmares plagued him. He felt like sometimes the only thing between him and jumping off a cliff was that he knew a dark secret about these nightmares and his husband. Luxord swore his husband was some angel or god from heaven. He put up with that fact that Luxord never wanted to talk about his childhood and wouldn't explain why, though he had a feeling it bugged him a lot. Luxord sighed letting tears running down his cheeks, he hated these nightmares.

"Luxord?" a rough voice as if it was just waking up but still trying to be soft as not to scare Luxord called. Luxord looked over his shoulder to see his husband, his long black dreadlocks all over the place instead of his usual high ponytail. Luxord sighed softly

"Sorry." He mumbled

"It's fine. What are you doing outside in the rain?" the voice was closure and warm arms were wrapping around him. Luxord sighed again

"Just…couldn't sleep." He muttered, his husband leaned onto him a little nuzzling his head

"It's okay. Nightmares?" Luxord nodded. Xaldin had a special ability Luxord swore, he could read him like open book. The blonde nodded

"Sorry just…"

"You don't want to make me nervous by rolling over to see you crying? Because you know it makes me upset?" he asked. Luxord smiled

"Xaldin you read me like a book." Xaldin laughed a little

"You learn to after a while."

"You've _**always**_ have been able to." Turning the male in his arms Xaldin looked at Luxord with a smile. Luxord ran a few fingers over the sideburns and arched eyebrows that hovered over violet blue eyes, setting his head against Luxord's forehead Xaldin shut his eyes stroking Luxord's beard softly

"I guess that just makes me a good husband." He told him. Luxord laughed weakly, Xaldin carefully wiped away the tears in Luxord's eyes

"It's okay sweetie." He whispered. Luxord shut his eyes tightly and felt tears rolling down his cheeks "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked. Luxord shook his head

"Not yet…I know you want me to but…"

"I understand. It's personal for you; maybe you should call Ansem in the morning see if you can get an appointment in?" Xaldin suggested. Luxord nodded

"Maybe…we should go back to bed. Richard will have a cow if we are late tomorrow with this case we're working on." Xaldin laughed a little

"More he'll have a cow, kitten, llama, and ark to put them on." Xaldin teased. Luxord laughed

"And his eyes will shoot out lasers?" Luxord added, Xaldin nodded

"Exactly, see you can read my mind." Xaldin joked. Luxord smiled

"Thanks for coming out here. Just joking like this helps a lot honestly." He told his husband when he leaned back to look at him directly in the eyes, Xaldin smiled gently kissing Luxord's lips

"No trouble, I may not know everything but I know enough to make you happy."

"That's all you need to know until I can tell you the rest." Luxord hugged Xaldin tightly feeling him hug him back. It was a while later before Xaldin noticed Luxord was breathing very calmly, looking at him he smiled seeing Luxord haven fallen asleep in his arms. Scooping up the male in his arms he walked them back inside, laying Luxord down in the bed he crawled in on the other side tucking them both in. Setting his head next to his husband's Xaldin sighed softly, whatever caused these nightmares he really wish it would stop. He hated seeing Luxord wake up every morning crying.

* * *

"_Come on Daddy!" Luxord giggled as he stood on top of the brightly colored jungle gym waving to his father. The man with layered blonde hair and blue eyes laughed_

"_I'm going to get you!" he called running up the stairs towards his son. Luxord squealed in fake terror before running higher up in the jungle gym, laughing as they ran Luxord eventually stopped just in front of the slide "I've got you now!" his father laughed. Luxord shook his head_

"_Nuh uh!" he giggled before waiting when his dad could have grabbed him before sliding down the slide_

"_No! You got away!" his father laughed. Luxord giggled seeing his father slide down after him, beginning to run he was caught in a pair of arms holding him tightly "Got you!" Luxord laughed. The two wrestled for a while when a soft voice called to them_

"_Time for lunch!" a woman with dark brown hair and brown eyes called to them. Luxord turned to the woman smiling_

"_Mommy!" he called running over with his father behind him. Hugging his mom Luxord giggled…_

* * *

"NO!" Luxord screamed sitting up, tears rolling down both his cheeks rapidly. "No, no, no, no, no!" he sobbed putting his face into his hands. He felt the sheets rustle a little before Xaldin was hugging him

"Lux?" he called. Luxord sobbed

"No…no…" he felt so utterly weak, he heard Xaldin sigh softly as he continued to cradle him in his arms listening to Luxord sob. Eventually Xaldin kissed Luxord's cheek

"Call Ansem, I want you to see him _**today**_." He ordered. Luxord sobbed

"He isn't open yet. I'll call him at nine, I'll be fine…"

"No Lux. This is the worse I've seen you in a long time, I want you to call him…"

"Xal…I just need a few to calm down…" Luxord shut his eyes only to see a flash of the dream. He hadn't realized even he hit the ground crying until he could hear Xaldin shouting something. When Luxord saw what had happened he sat up

"Luxord…" the blond looked at his husband to see Xaldin looking at him terrified; Luxord brought his knees up to his chest

"I'll call him…can I at least see you off to work?" he asked quietly. Xaldin nodded

"You going to be okay home alone until then?"

"Yeah I'll be fine, I'll call him. After we meet up I'll swing by work to see you…" Luxord muttered. Xaldin nodded sitting on the floor next to Luxord to embrace the man

"Alright. I love you." He whispered

"I love you too. I'm sorry…" Luxord whispered. It seemed like he was saying that a lot this week. Xaldin smiled weakly

"It's fine." He told him kissing Luxord's cheek.

* * *

Xaldin headed out around seven, prolonging his leaving to comfort Luxord who had gotten ready but still seemed shaken to the core. Once he gave the man a friendly kiss on the cheek and headed out for the day Luxord spent an hour trying to calm himself before picking up the phone

"Doctor Lee-Burton's office, this is Stacey how can I help you?" a female voice asked when Luxord finally got the nerve to dial the number

"Can I talk with Ansem?" he asked. The woman paused

"Oh! Luxord! It's been forever! Sure let me get him." There was a small moment of silence before he could vaguely hear Stacey say that it was him on the phone

"Luxord?" a male voice asked

"Yeah…it's me." Luxord had to swallow a lump in his throat

"Oh…You need me?" Ansem asked. He knew that tone of voice

"Yeah…you available?" Ansem paused for a moment to flip through a book of his appointments

"Yeah I'm open. You want to meet in like twenty?"

"Yeah, see you then." Luxord hung up after that. Has he drove down to Ansem's office Luxord glanced at his glove box, he had two pictures on the front of it. One had him when he was very young holding the hands of Lucrecia and his elder sister Aeirth who was holding onto Ansem. The other one was him and Xaldin at the High School prom, they looked so happy in the picture. Looking back to the road Luxord sighed, these dreams had to stop.

* * *

Parking his car Luxord headed into Ansem's office building, the moment he entered the secretary smiled at him

"You can go back. He's waiting for you." She told him. Luxord nodded opening the door that lead into the hallway connected to Ansem's office. Arriving at Ansem's door he knocked twice

"Come in." Ansem's voice called. Opening the door Luxord slipped inside of the room shutting the door firmly behind him

"Hey dad." He waved. Ansem had been sitting in a corner that had his desk that like usual was covered with paper. Ansem looked over his shoulder his orange red eyes focusing on Luxord

"Luxord. You want to take a seat over there? I'll be right over." Luxord nodded sitting on the long couch that was waiting for him, Ansem finished whatever he was working on walking over to the sit in the chair that faced the couch "So what happened? Must be pretty bad if you called for me." Luxord smiled a little

"What if I just wanted to visit?" he joked Ansem gave Luxord a look

"You know that I would upset with you." He pulled out a notebook "Besides your voice was shaking when you called me this morning." Luxord sighed

"Sorry…just I thought I was over this…" he muttered

"It's fine. What happened?" he asked, Luxord looked at his hands for a few moments

"The nightmares are getting worse…I think it's all my fault."

"You can't control the nightmares Luxord." Ansem told him

"But... I think that they are happening so often because I feel guilty for not telling Xaldin about…" Luxord bit his lip

"You're afraid of telling him aren't you?" Ansem asked knowing that Luxord only bit his lip when he was scared. Luxord nodded

"Just…I'm afraid he won't believe me." He muttered

"He's your husband."

"But the story I have is so unbelievable!" Luxord announced looking depressed. Ansem smiled

"Xaldin will believe you. He's married to you, he will listen to you." Ansem assured him. Luxord sniffed

"But it means telling him everything…" he looked at his father

"What happened in this dream?" Ansem asked confused by what was making him so nervous. Luxord sighed

"I was at a park, I was playing on jungle gym before having a picnic with my mom and dad." He told Ansem. Ansem blinked

"Luxord if that to you is a nightmare than you need a lot of help I'm sorry to tell you." He told the boy not finding that dream very scary. Luxord looked at Ansem with his eyes, it finally clicked to Ansem "Oh. You never told him?" Ansem asked. Luxord shook his head

"No. I never told Xaldin, that I was adopted."

End of Chapter 1


	2. Memories Joy

Warning: There is a lot of blood here and if you don't want to read anything that deals with Saw and or that is really bloody then please hit the back button now.

Chapter 2- Memories…Joy

* * *

"You never told Xaldin you were adopted?" Ansem repeated slightly surprised. Luxord shook his head

"I'm scared it would bring up why I was adopted which would bring up _**that**_." He told his adoptive father. Ansem nodded

"I suppose that makes sense…I don't approve of it but it makes sense." He admitted, Luxord nodded

"I feel terrible but I don't think I'm ready to face my fears yet." He told him. Ansem nodded

"I can't make you go home and tell him right now since that would be rude but I can you at least promise me you'll tell him soon? I think it may bug him a little you don't talk about your past." Luxord looked at Ansem "We talked once when he was over while you two were in college. He said it bugged him a little but he was respecting your wish for a little distance on the subject." Gosh darn it what the heck did Luxord ever do to deserve Xaldin? Luxord nodded

"I'll try…" he muttered.

* * *

Driving to the police office Luxord had a busy mind, so Xaldin was being bugged by Luxord not saying anything. Great now he felt guilty. Once he arrived at the police office Luxord slipped out of his car slamming the door shut behind him, opening the office door he spotted Xaldin talking with a co-worker. He waved to Xaldin who spotted him, the man ran over hugging him tightly

"How did it go?" he asked. Luxord sighed

"Okay."

"Just okay?"

'It's not something I really want to talk about at work." He explained

"Ah, well we can talk tonight if you want." Xaldin stroked his head softly. Luxord nodded, he was kind of enjoying the warmth when

"CUT THE PDA!" a voice shouted. Luxord sighed

"Is he mad?" he asked knowing that voice all too well.

"Yeah, I tried to explain it but he didn't want to listen." Xaldin told him

"There you are! If you need to see a therapist do it on your own damn time!" the two men's boss snapped. The men separated quickly

"Sorry sir." The both muttered

"Sorry just Xal…" Luxord began

"I don't care. You know this case is important to everyone in this office." Richard snapped. Luxord nodded

"Yes sir."

"Now both of you get to work!" with that the man locked himself in his office again.

Working proved to be harder than Luxord thought it would be. He was tired and what Ansem said had his mind reeling. As he worked he found himself thinking about his parents a lot, it was kind of annoying.

* * *

_Luxord opened his eyes, he was still himself. Not some younger version or anything which was strange, staring at the black void he appeared to be in Luxord finally walked a few steps "Mommy?" he heard someone call out. Luxord snapped his head in the direction it was coming from_

"_Hey there! I'm helping you out of here." He could hear himself say. Blinking Luxord walked towards the voice, the room suddenly filled up with various pieces of broken boards and other debris. Everything was grey scaled, he spotted himself. He was a little younger but not by more than a year or two, he blinked. This seemed familiar…_

"_Mommy?" the young voice called out again_

"_Your mommy is fine. She's been looking for you." Luxord saw his younger self pick up the child "I'm going to bring you home." The child looked frightened as he clung onto Luxord's shirt_

"_Luxord!" he heard looking to see Xaldin running in the man sighed in relief "He's okay?"_

"_Yeah a little freaked out but he's okay." His younger self explained. Wait Luxord remembered this day! It was Xaldin and Luxord's first rescue mission, poor kid got abducted by his father. What was it about this mission that always bugged Luxord again?_

_Xaldin smiled ruffling the little boy's hair a little_

"_Good to see your safe." Xaldin smiled. The boy looked around before shrieking and pointing over Luxord's shoulder_

"_DADDY!" he screamed. Xaldin and turned around to see the boy's father with gun drawn, he was shaking violently_

"_Drop him!" the man shouted. Xaldin tried to seem harmless_

"_Sir, your wife has custody of your son since you were in jail. Now why don't we just…"_

"_DROP HIM!" the man screamed before firing, Xaldin barely dodged the bullet along with Luxord_

"_Luxord!" Xaldin shouted grabbing his gun "Use the back door to get the kid outside! Call for back up!" Xaldin ordered_

"_What about you?" Luxord asked nervously while the child continued to scream_

"_I'll hold him off and try to disarm him if I can. I just want you and the kid safe!" Xaldin shouted. Luxord nodded_

"_Be safe." Luxord told him running with the kid who was screaming his lungs out, the kid kept crying as Luxord ducked and weaved throughout the house. Eventually he made it outside with the still crying boy "Calm down."_

"_Abby!" the boy called_

"_Who's Abby?" Luxord asked setting the boy on the ground_

"_Abby! Abby!" the boy kept screaming. Sighing Luxord walked over to his radio turning it on_

"_This is Luxord over on State Street, me and Xaldin found the kid but the father is being hostile."_

"_ABBY!" the boy cried out attempting to run back to the house. Luxord barely had time to grab the kid's pants  
"Stop it!" he hissed to the boy "Hey do we have any records that say if this kid had siblings?" a few moments of silence "Okay, the kid keeps screaming for Abby. Backup is requested, Xaldin is going to calm the father down but he seems rather unstable." He told the man. The little boy was crying huge tears by now "Wait what?" Luxord asked. He looked to the boy, after hanging the radio back up he had the boy get inside of the car "Can you be a brave boy?" he asked the small child with a smile. The boy nodded "Okay do you know the ending of this tune?" he knocked on the window a few times before the boy did the same only with the ending "Okay. I need you to hide in the police car, someone if someone tries to open the door do the beginning part of that same tune. If they do the ending then you can look to see who it is. Some police going to come see you. I'm going back in to find Abby." The boy nodded "Be safe and be brave." He told him._

_Luxord nodded before rising, he locked the doors and ran back for the building. He could hear gun fire 'Xaldin will kill me if he catches me!' he thought but peered around 'Where would he…' Luxord spotted a door that was slightly open, running inside of the room he peered around "Abby?" he called softly. Feeling around for a light switch Luxord heard something move slightly but it was like they weren't trying to be caught, Luxord kneeled to the ground "Abby? It's okay." No response until more movement. Luxord could barely see the silhouette of a small child, Luxord removed his gloves "I'm with the good guys." He called out to the child. Eventually the movement came closure until he felt a warm hand on his knee "It's okay now Abby." The hand held onto Luxord's hand_

"_No more bad men?" a small female voice asked_

"_No more bad men." He told her scooping the girl up. Running out of the room Luxord skidded to a stop when gunfire was heard. It was almost in the next room_

"_Fuck!" he heard Xaldin cry out. Luxord swallowed running outside with the girl; knocking on the window of the police car he heard the beginning of the tune before ending it. The boy peered over the edge of the door before Luxord unlocked the door setting the girl next to the boy wrapping a blanket around the both of them_

"_Good boy. Teach her the tune. I'm going back in." he told them. Shutting the door and locking it Luxord suddenly heard gunfire right behind him, ducking the bullet hit the window nearly shattering it. Both children screamed "Crap!" Luxord shouted grabbing his gun, spinning on his heel he glared at the man_

"_YOU ARE GOING TO GIVE ME THE CHILDERN BACK!"_

"_No! You're using the little girl for child porn!" Luxord shook his head firing once just as a warning. The man fired again going after Luxord this time, the children scream while Luxord rolled cussing as he looked at the blood streaming down his side. The man fired again nearly hitting him when the guy grabbed his back, moving his hand in front of his face Luxord saw the eyes go wide before falling to his knees. Xaldin stood behind the man with the gun pointing at him_

"_No one…shoots…my husband!" he kicked the man before running over to Luxord's side. Luxord smiled weakly_

"_I'm fine." He muttered rubbing his side a little_

"_You got shot!" Xaldin told him lifting up his shirt to check the wound_

"_It's fine. You got shot in the leg." He pointed out pointing to the blood stain on Xaldin's pant leg_

"_Yeah but…"_

"_No buts! You could have hurt a major artery!"_

"_So? You could have also!" Xaldin told him. The wailing of sirens interrupted their arguement, as people began to surround the two Xaldin was led away from Luxord to dress his fairly bad injury when Luxord stared at the dead body of the man. He kept looking at him when the police flipped him over they started to point to something, curious Luxord walked over. The present day Luxord suddenly felt his chest tighten, it hurt! He remembered why he was so shaken to the core after this mission, the men pointed to something on the man's chest. Luxord could see it bright as day, the distinct shape of a jigsaw puzzle piece. The younger Luxord swallowed a few times but by then Xaldin had limped over and held him but the present day him was left alone staring at the body._

_The body suddenly stood up_

"_You escaped me once…" Luxord screamed._

* * *

"Lux? LUX!" Luxord's eyes snapped open. He must have fallen asleep at his desk, he was at work. Looking to his left he saw Xaldin staring at him concerned, sitting up Luxord looked about again "Are you feeling okay? You were screaming…" Luxord noticed a few other co-workers were looking at them

"I think so…" Luxord placed a mildly shaking hand on his forehead. Xaldin wrapped his arms around Luxord tightly "Richard will yell at you." Luxord told him

"Don't care. I have to do my job as a husband, you need comfort." He whispered to him. Luxord shut his eyes enjoying the warmth but when he shut his eyes the dream came back so he opened them again not wanting a repeat of this morning. Xaldin eventually let go of the man "You feeling any better?" he asked

"Yeah a little. Think I could really go for a good night's rest but that won't come easily." He laughed shakily. Xaldin sighed

"I know…"

"Hey Luxord you busy?" someone asked

"Not really, what's up?" he asked, the person came in handing him a slip of paper

"Someone thinks they saw the kid go by this road, some abandoned building is nearby so you might to check it out. Normally Xaldin would go with you but one of the relatives has asked to speak with someone. You're the only two who aren't really busy." The co-worker explained. Nodding Xaldin gave Luxord a quick kiss on his forehead

"I love you." He whispered

"I love you too….be safe?" Luxord asked. Xaldin smiled

"Always." Xaldin told him with the confidence that was probably a huge chuck of how Xaldin won his heart in the first place.

Luxord waited until Xaldin had left before looking at the address '_Wait…I know this place._' Luxord stared at the paper in mixed horror.

* * *

Standing in front of the old falling apart building Luxord blinked a few times "This…this was the orphanage." Luxord still remembered his times here at the orphanage

_Luxord stared at the building; it had white painted walls and a neat little brown roof "This is your new temporary home." The woman from the hospital told him_

"_I want my family!" Luxord sniffed out wiping his eyes_

"_It's okay. You'll get a brand new family!" the woman laughed taking Luxord's hand_

"_What about grandma and grandpa?" he asked. The woman didn't response "My uncle Adelbert? Uncle Amarant?" Luxord asked again he received no response._

"Ah…" Luxord touched his temples very lightly "Now I'm getting flashbacks? Great I've officially lost it!" he groaned. Looking up at the building he eventually sighed walking into the building, the lights still worked which had been a surprise for him. Walking through the halls he vaguely remembered the other children laughing and giggling as they ran through the halls. Luxord peered into a few rooms looking for recent entry but he wasn't finding much, it was when he reached what he could remember being the dining room did he hear something. Luxord froze his hand on the door handle. He could hear someone moving around in the room, Luxord had just begun to open the door when the door came flying open to a very surprised woman. The two stared at each other for a while until the woman smiled

"Luxord?" she asked. Luxord blinked not recognizing the woman's voice

"Yeah?" the woman's smile grew even bigger

"It's me! Rikku!" she laughed, it took Luxord a moment to think back. He could vaguely remember a little girl with dreadlocks

"Rikku! Wow you've grown!" Luxord laughed getting a hug from the girl

"I should say the same for you! You turned out to be quite the looker!" she giggled giving Luxord the once over. Luxord smiled politely

"I'm married Rikku." He told her, the girl's smile faded a little but she kept it on her face

"Oh how wonderful!"

"If you don't mind me asking what are you doing here?" Luxord asked

"Oh we use some of the rooms for storage. We rebuilt the orphanage a few miles away." She explained picking up a large cardboard box "So I came to pick up a few things." She finished "What are you doing in this neck of the neighborhood?"

"I'm here on business."

"Really you going to demolish the building or something?" she asked. Luxord shook his head pulling out a photo of the missing boy he was looking for

"I'm working for the missing person's department actually." He told her handing her the photo "We got a lead saying someone spotted him around here so I was looking around." Rikku looked at the photo

"Sorry I haven't seen him. Did they say around where they saw him?" she asked. Luxord shrugged

"No not really." Rikku seemed to think for a minute

"Well I thought I heard something around your old room but I figured a bird got in here." She told him. Luxord nodded

"I should probably check there. We're getting a little desperate to find this boy."  
"How come?" Luxord looked towards the back of the orphanage

"It's one of my co-worker's children."  
"Oh…I'm so sorry!" Rikku seemed honestly upset. Luxord smiled at the woman  
"It's not like you kidnapped him or anything." He laughed, Rikku chuckled a little

"I suppose your right." The two walked down the hallway Luxord cringed when another flash back came to mind

* * *

_All the children were giggling and laughing as a new set of parents walked throughout the halls, Luxord was swinging on the swing set slightly. He watched the parents take one child into the interview room; Luxord never got pulled back but he didn't want to be pulled back, wanted his old life again. As the day continued and more parents came and got a child Luxord merely sat on the swing looking at nothing in particular. It was near the end of another day when Luxord was about to hop off the swings when someone sat on the unoccupied swing, looking over he spotted a man with blond hair and a matching beard. Looking away Luxord figured he was another parent looking to adopt a kid "Why are you here all by yourself?" the man asked, Luxord chose not to response and instead moved to get off the swings._

_The man sighed "I see. You want to be a lone." He spoke, Luxord nodded hoping that would get the man to leave him alone. Luxord felt someone following him which caused him to look the man in the face. For a brief moment he thought he was looking at his father but it couldn't be him, his dad didn't have orange red eyes. "Why are you so quiet?" the man asked kneeling to his level._

* * *

"Luxord?" Rikku's voice interrupted his thought

"Huh?" Luxord snapped back to

"I said this was your old room. Are you feeling okay?" she asked sounding a little worried. Luxord forced a smile onto his face

"I'm fine." He told her. Rikku opened the door to Luxord's old room

"Well there's not much left here but this is where I heard the noise." Luxord nodded watching the girl walk off to do whatever she had to do. Walking a few steps into the room Luxord looked at the faded wallpaper that had various rips in it leaving some of the wooden walls that made up the old building to be shown. Setting a hand on the smooth wall for a moment Luxord smiled sadly remembering the first day he was left in this room

* * *

"_Luxord sweetie, this is your new room until you find a new family." The woman told the boy. Luxord looked around the room seeing faded yellow colored wallpaper plastered onto the walls. He stared at the wooden floor beneath his feet_

"_I want my family." He mumbled being lightly pushed into the room by a strong hand_

"_Now you behave Luxord and quit your whining." A man told him_

"_Cid, he's been through a lot dear." The woman told the man. Cid sighed_

"_Yeah but if he doesn't knock it off no one will want him Shera. What happened to him anyway?" the last part was in the distance seeing Cid and Shera walk off together leaving the young blond to stand in the room with only a small cardboard box of things he owned in his hands. He sniffed looking at the various things that he was able to get out of his room before Shera had told them it was time to go._

* * *

Luxord stared at the simple bed frame the mattress having been tossed away years ago he assumed. He looked at the wooden desk that was slumped over to one side since one of the legs had collapsed in on itself. Staring at the desk longer Luxord walked a few more steps into the room setting a hand on the wooden object. It still seemed like yesterday that he would wake up in this very room and would be brought home by his adopted family. Luxord sighed softly beginning to head out seeing there was no sign of anyone other than himself having recently entered.

Luxord paused hearing a soft noise. It sounded similar to that of when you spray air fresher out of its can. Luxord blinked covering his eyes for a moment rubbing them, man did he need a good night sleep more than he expected. Wait a minute…Luxord snapped his eyes open running for the door covering his mouth. Sleeping gas! It was sleeping gas he could hear being sprayed into the room! Beginning to cough Luxord leaned against the door soon finding he had no strength to open the door "Rikku help…." He called weakly before slumping against the door. He tried to force his eyes to stay open however the much needed sleep and sleeping gas made in nearly impossible. Just has his vision faded to black he faintly heard the door open and footsteps walking up to his head before stopping. He thought he saw a flash of red but he couldn't be sure seeing he fell asleep.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Pit of Needles

Warning: There is a lot of blood here and if you don't want to read anything that deals with Saw and or that is really bloody then please hit the back button now.

Chapter 3- Pit of Needles

* * *

_Luxord sat in a small chair facing the man who had asked to see him in somewhere comfortable for him. He picked the library. He used to spend hours upon hours sitting in here just listening to his mother read to him, his father used to help him get the books off the highest shelf by sitting on his shoulders, but all those times…were long gone now. He was sitting in the teen part of the library since this was where he and his family used to sit. He had his knees up to his chest looking over his knees to stare that the man._

_The man looked about the small enclosed area "This is the teens section right?" he asked. Luxord nodded slightly "Isn't that uncomfortable to sit like that?" the man asked. Luxord shook his head, in truth it was mildly uncomfortable but he wanted to sit like this. Maybe the man would get the hint that he wanted him to go away, instead the man wrote something down on a clipboard before continuing his pestering of the child "Why don't you ever talk?" he asked. Luxord attempted to slink further back in the chair "You realize I'm not leaving until you talk right? Mrs. Highwind is very concerned for you." He told the blond. Luxord didn't answer just stared like he had been since the man had started._

_The man sighed "You need to talk about it." He told him getting ready to pack his things up_

"_Why?" Luxord asked so quietly the man almost didn't hear it, looking at the boy he stared back at him_

"_Hm?" _

"_Why do you keep insisting that I need to talk about it? Can't it just be something that I know and no one else?" Luxord asked with tears beginning to drip out of his eyes. Ansem sighed offering the boy a tissue_

"_You can't keep this to yourself. I think it's tearing yourself up inside." He told him watching the boy take the tissue and blow his nose. Luxord just stared at Ansem a little whimper escaping his lips "See?" he asked holding up a mirror. Luxord buried his face into his knees_

"_Just…no one will believe me."_

"_I would."_

"_You'll just say I am lying."_

"_Try me." Ansem told him. Blue eyes stared up at Ansem for a long time until he oddly stood up; Ansem was going to tell him to sit down when the boy walked over to him and out held one of his pinkies_

"_Promise you won't say I'm lying?" Ansem blinked at the gesture before nodding holding out his own crossing them doing a little shake_

"_Promise."_

* * *

Luxord's eyes finally cracked open, he couldn't see anything. Sitting up Luxord set a hand against his head "Ow." He muttered "I feel like I was hit by a semi-truck." He mumbled rubbing his head. His back was against a cold brick wall, he kept staring into the blackness before standing up. He could faintly hear something shifting under his weight, it quite frankly scared him. He outstretched a hand and instantly once it was arm's length he bumped into something, the surface was cool to the touch and very smooth. Luxord blinked, he moved his hand to where he assumed would be a hallway only to meet another wall made of the same material most likely. He swung his arm again; again he was met with a wall. Luxord was boxed in, in one last panicked attempt he swung his arm upwards only to touch the ceiling again made of the same material. Completely boxed in, that could not be good.

Luxord bit his lip nervous seeing he was trapped, looking around he saw nothing and heard nothing. It was a great time later that Luxord thought he could vaguely hear breathing next to him but that was impossible…right? Suddenly a bright light came on over Luxord's head; the blonde shielded his eyes squinting at the light. A few moments later another light turned on illuminating a box similar to his only five or so feet away. Blinking against the harsh light Luxord could barely make out a man whose blond hair was spiked, blue eyes blinking awake. The man looked around then looked over at Luxord, he shouted something (Or that's what Luxord was assuming) to him. Luxord blinked before making a motion he couldn't hear him, the man yelled again trying to make contact but Luxord sighed looking in front of him. What the heck was going on?

Shutting his eyes Luxord suddenly snapped them opened, no that couldn't be! The man was caught…he knew he was! When both men heard an intercom system turn on they looked towards the ceiling

"Hello Cloud and Luxord, I want to play a game. The game I want to play is very easy to understand for both of you. You both find things so that you may help others but now you must find things to save your own lives." Luxord's eyes burned as tears slid down his cheeks, the light in the other man's cage suddenly turned off. Looking over concerned when Cloud's light came back on he had a strange device around his neck and chest. It kind of looked like an Iron Maiden only on a much smaller scale; Cloud panicked a little jerking the device around

"The door which is located below you…" a light turned on to reveal a metal door with a complex lock on it. On the lock were bright red numbers that weren't moving "Will close forever in four minutes. The things you must find are keys, the keys will unlock the way out for both of you." Luxord felt his chest tighten in fear "The keys are hidden well. But I will give you one hint of where you will find them…" another set of lights turned on underneath the two men. Both looked down and gasped in fear, a pit was under each of them. Three feet diameter from what Luxord could tell, it was filled halfway up with needles. Luxord swallow looking at the man who looked back at him "It will be like finding a needle in a haystack." The voice that was so sickly familiar to Luxord told them. A beep occurred when the floor underneath them gave way, both men gasped and made a man grab for something to hold onto something.

But the smooth glass prevented it and both men were sent plummeting to the pits. Luckily it wasn't too far but it hurt when both men fell into the pits. Luxord was slammed onto his side where blood gushed from where ever the needles pierced into his skin, Luxord screamed in pain. Gasping for air Luxord rolled a little though he regretted it; more needles jabbed into his back. As he weakly to be resting on his hands on knees he kept feeling more and more needles jab into his body.

Shaking as his eyes scanned the room he noticed the clock was down fifty seconds, Luxord moved his hand a little feeling needles scratch at his skin while he moved them. He felt the needles move to either side but he was sore beyond belief. Finally he took a few breaths before moving a large amount of needles at a time, he knew this trick. He needed to move fast! A flash of green caught his attention for a brief moment when he moved a giant pile to his right and yet a thing of green light glinted at him from beneath a pile that rested just below his left palm. What kind of needle was green? Luxord began to dig through the needles in a large sweeping motion to look for the green again, maybe green was a hint? Much to his surprise he felt an object that had somewhat dulled edges brush against his hand. Grabbing the object between two fingers Luxord slowly pulled his hand back to see a key attached to a glow stick; Luxord quickly began digging back through the pile of moved needles. Green! Green glow sticks! The keys were attached to a green glow stick! Continuing to dig through the piles he eventually saw the flash of green again before snatching it. He looked up to see that he was down to a little less than two and a half minutes.

Luxord panicked and tossed the keys up onto the ledge above his head, then with more needles digging into his knees and bare feet (Weird he remember wearing shoes earlier) Luxord forced himself up onto the ledge after a few failed jumps. Luxord panted near tears but he looked at the other man, he held a key in his mouth but was struggling to get onto the ledge. Luxord looked at the door then the man a few times before running over to the man, he offered a hand "Take it!" he shouted. The man gripped his hand, pain running through Luxord's hand from where the needles had pierced into his skin but fallen out. Pulling the man up onto the ledge the two ran, Luxord jammed one key into the lock and heard a satisfying click. The timer stopped and Luxord pulled the door open.

Running outside into the hallway both men collapsed onto the floor, panting and cussing between their pants. Luxord hurt in places he thought only existed when he was with Xaldin during their personal times. Looking at the man with him Luxord watched him pant; both could hear a soft beeping of something ticking down. Luxord noticed the walls had something written on them in what only could be blood 'The Path To Both Your Freedom'. It clicked

"That bastard is still timing us!" Luxord announced turning to look at Cloud. Cloud looked around

"Timing on what?" he asked. Luxord looked at the extra key in his hand having left the one he used to open the door in the lock. Cloud's device had a keyhole on the front of it, Luxord ran over to him making him hold still. Jamming the key into the lock it clicked, grinning Luxord was about to help Cloud out of the device when he found he could only get the front to loosen. Cloud struggled for a moment when his own hand brushed against the back part of the harness. A second lock was on the back "There's another lock." Cloud spoke fear beginning to seep into his voice. Luxord looked around until he spotted the key still firmly grasped into Cloud's hand, snatching it Luxord moved to be behind Cloud. Glancing upwards a timer was still running they were down to one minute. Luxord jammed the key into the hole but it simply snapped in half, Luxord cussed

"No…What's wrong with this…" it dawned on Luxord. He moved to look Cloud in the eyes "There were two keys in each pit." The second key was still in the pit. Cloud's eyes grew huge and began to water, Luxord put a bloody hand to his forehead "I'm so…sorry." He muttered feeling utterly helpless. Cloud suddenly put a hand into one of his pants pocket grabbing something before placing it in Luxord's hand. The clock was down to twenty seconds, locking eyes with Luxord for a few brief moments he made Luxord close his hand around it

"Save…" the clock let out a deafening buzzer before a spring released. The trap shut over Cloud's head. Luxord gasped the shocked eyes of Cloud's staring into his soul until he tipped over. Blood spilled from the mask and onto the floor; Luxord swore he saw a single tear roll down his cheek before the eyes clouded over.

Luxord moved backwards until he was a good foot away from the body before he threw up. The sound of vomit hitting the floor made Luxord cringed and nearly vomit again. When he was done he fell to his knees sobbing his eyes out. A light turned on revealing a door, Luxord stared at the door through his tear filled eyes. Looking at the ceiling he screamed, he screamed until his screams broke into more tears "YOU BASTARD!" Luxord screamed eventually. He cussed more until he forced himself to stand "YOU BASTARD WHEN I FIND YOU I WILL KILL YOU!" he shouted. Beginning to walk towards the door Luxord had a face on determination, even though the tears that streamed down his cheeks he glared at the door "I promise Cloud. I'm going to avenge your death." He muttered

End of Chapter 3


	4. Hanging Room

Warning: There is a lot of blood here and if you don't want to read anything that deals with Saw and or that is really bloody then please hit the back button now.

Chapter 4-Hanging Trap

Luxord went through the only available door to go through entering a room that was fairly boring. Noticing a emergency exit Luxord sprinted towards it, he could get out! He'd call the police and get this…searing pain ran through his ankle. It was different from the pain he felt from the needles that still pierced parts of his body seeing he hadn't taken the time to remove any of them. It was like someone has lit his ankle on fire, clutching his ankle tightly Luxord groaned once it stopped "Son of a bitch!" he hissed. Looking down Luxord barely made out a anklet like those placed on house arrest. Standing up Luxord glared at the ceiling "OH SO THAT'S HOW IT'S GOING TO BE YOU SON OF A BITCH?!" he shouted. That was so not fair! He also noticed that his shoes were missing "Oh and now you're a shoe thief!" He shouted. Luxord wasn't in the greatest of moods, as he began his walk again towards a area just pass the exit sign Luxord worked on plucking needles out of his skin. It hurt like a bitch but it probably wasn't a good idea to leave them in.

Walking along the empty hall Luxord heard the soft splashing of water, a constant reminder that if he did one thing wrong he could be killed from electric shock. As he walked the few needles he couldn't reach felt like they were grinding into his very bones causing deep scratches to mark them. Despite being somewhat warmed by the blood spilling down his legs and arms Luxord had a constant shiver running through his body, he couldn't be here. This was just some fucked up nightmare he was having; he would wake up in the old orphanage or maybe in a hospital where Xaldin would be. Another shiver ran down his body, was Xaldin okay? No he had to be fine! He was a strong man and maybe he was looking for him. He whimpered softly, somewhere in his stomach a pit formed. His fear was forming a large pit in his stomach.

He finally reached another door that had a keypad next to it, Luxord blinked. A note written in red ink (He knew it was blood, he was a cop! But he didn't want to admit it…) read 'Birthdate?' and nothing more. He punched in his own birthdate and the door opened "What now your going to steal my information so you can steal my money later?" he asked the intercom he could see. No response "Yeah I should have figured you wouldn't talk. CAUSE YOUR NOTHING BUT A BASTARD!" he shouted. Luxord screamed in pain when the anklet went off causing him to topple to the ground. Cussing a few times the pain finally stopped, Luxord half dragged himself into the room.

Once he could get to a wall he pulled himself to a standing position but had to limp over to a odd desk. It had two TV screens situated into it, the back part was built into the wall, and the wall itself wasn't that interesting. Through part of it looked like he could look into it if it had been lit up. All he could see now was a wall of black. A light came on showing two handles 'Take one in each hand' was written on the desk between the two handles. Luxord blinked taking a hold of one in each hand as instructed, he felt some chain clinking in his hands so he pulled back curious he found that he had about a foot of chain on each handle.

Luxord about pissed himself when something slammed into the window in front of him confirming his suspicion that there was a window in front of him. A light flickered on revealing one of the ugliest puppets Luxord ever saw. It wasn't very big and it was mostly white, it's cheeks had swirls of red on them along with the lips and the hair was black and matted. The eyes kind of scared him, they were black with red irises. It wore a black suit with a little red bow tie, it appeared to have barbed wire wrapped around it's neck or something similar. The puppet swung side to side rather innocently before it started to talk, or at least appear to.

"Hello, Luxord." It began, the mouth moving up and down clacking each time the lower 'lip' hit the upper one. "Standing on the platforms behind me are two people you've never met, but you've met some of their family." It told him "One: one of your co-workers nephews who is wanted for dealing drugs to under age users." Another light turned on revealing a young man with long sliver hair and green eyes. He stood on a wooden platform with barb wire wrapped around his throat and his hands bound together with more barbed wire. His cries for help were muffled by a rag that had been stuffed into it and tied in the back to hold it in place. "The other: let's just say she is rather important to someone you just met recently." Another light came on. The girl who stood on this platform was much younger than the boy (Maybe twelve max from what Luxord could guess). Her blonde hair reached her shoulders, her blue eyes filled with tears that spilled down her cheeks. Luxord couldn't place her face to a name or anyone he knew "Only one can exit this room and the choice of whom falls upon you. You must let go of one to save the life of the other. As you can see, the choice is not so clear when you are face to face with the people who's blood will stain your hands. Let the game begin." The puppet was pulled up.

Luxord jerked forward before attempting to plant his feet. The chain were slowly retracting in, Luxord ground his teeth trying to hold himself in place but whatever force for pulling him in was too much. Looking up he saw both trying to call out to him, two sets of lights flickered on and Luxord noticed there were pictures on the TV screens. On one side was a series of pictures with the boy in them and the same was being done for the girl on the other. Luxord finally clicked the boy's name to someone. Sephiroth, he didn't talk with him much. Normally he spoke with Xaldin if he talked to the couple.

Girl though did not ring a single bell for him though, Luxord wonder why _**HE**_ would present him with someone he didn't even know. But the tape said he should know someone related to the girl. A harsh tug reminded Luxord that he was on a timer, attempting to tug the chains back out Luxord was jerked forward again. The girl screamed even though it was muffled Luxord looked up for a moment to meet eyes with the girl, Luxord ground his teeth together groaning a little feeling the strain this put on both of his arms. He glanced at the screens, the boy's had flashes of a older looking boy and a young man smiling in the picture. It flashed another of the same boy handing something over to a young boy, Luxord glanced at the girl's screen seeing her with some friends at a dance or something.

Watching both screens for a moment Luxord looked back to the two people on the boards, the male was gesturing Luxord to pick him while the girl just stood there sobbing her heart out. Luxord looked at the screens again, how could he kill one to save the other? Wasn't there a way to save both? Luxord noticed on picture the seemed to stay on the boy's screen a little longer than the rest. The boy was standing in a darken alleyway, a single street light lit the road before him was the only thing that showed light. A girl was a twist up in a blue ribbon was walking nearby…Luxord put two and two together. Had this boy been the one who did the unthinkable to his sister? The reason why he was so defensive over women or children in a abusive home? Had this boy…raped Aerith? Luxord could still clearly remember the night…

* * *

_Luxord had been playing a video game in the living room waiting for Aerith to return home from her little errand for Ansem. Ansem was flipping through some paperwork he had brought home with him. Ansem paused taking a moment to look at the time "Odd Aerith should have been home by now." He commented. The store Aerith was going to was only twenty or so minutes away from the house if you walked, there was a knock at the door. Luxord checked his cell phone_

"_Xaldin's here." Luxord told his father. Ansem nodded, walking over to the front door Luxord opened to find Xaldin with a bag of books_

"_Sorry I'm late. Got a little lost." He told him. Nodding Luxord moved to one side_

"_Xaldin this is my father Ansem." Luxord introduced him. Xaldin nodded watching the man rise and offer a hand for him to shake_

"_Pleasure to meet you Xaldin. Luxord was excited to introduce you to me." Xaldin nodded shaking the man's hand_

"_It's a pleasure to meet you as well." Luxord couldn't help but sneak in a tiny grin._

_Another two hours went by and no Aerith, Xaldin had noticed Ansem getting antsy "Is your dad okay?" Xaldin whispered when Luxord had returned from getting a calculator out of his room. Luxord looked at the door for a moment_

"_I don't think so. My sister Aerith was running a errand for dad and she's been gone for two hours. The store is like five minutes away from our house." He explained. Xaldin nodded understanding the worry of the two now seeing Luxord's eyes flicker with fear._

_Continuing to work the door suddenly creaked open Luxord and Xaldin looked up from their work_

"_Aerith?" Ansem's voice called, a few steps "Aerith! Oh my god what happened?!" then the softest sound occurred. Crying, Luxord rose concerned walking into the living room_

"_Aerith?" he called. Aerith was a mess; her hair had fallen out of it's normal twist and bow, dirt covered her arms and some of her face, scratches could be seen on her arms and legs, her favorite blue dress having been ripped apart, blood caked her inner thighs, and her face had tear stains running down both cheeks. Ansem kneeled beside his daughter concerned_

"_Aerith? Sweetie?" he called. Aerith began to bawl into her father's chest, Xaldin had stood up about to see if everything was okay when Ansem's eyes widened as Aerith told him something "Luxord take Xaldin and go to your room." He ordered_

"_What?" Luxord asked confused_

"_Now!" Ansem yelled. Luxord nodded running into the kitchen grabbing his things and grabbing Xaldin's wrist_

"_We're going upstairs." Luxord told him. Xaldin nodded grabbing his things as the two sprinted up the stairs and into Luxord's room. Xaldin stopped Luxord who had begun to frantically move stuff around to make room for Xaldin_

"_What happened?" he asked a little worried for his friend_

"_I don't know…" Luxord admitted feeling his body shake from fear. He blinked as Xaldin pulled him into a tight hug._

* * *

Luxord snapped two when he felt the chains jerk again; Luxord stared in horror at the boy. He was so calm. This kid couldn't have been much older than twenty and yet he had RAPED his sister and sold to minors. Luxord wanted to arrest him so badly but as the chain jerked again he was reminded that he really had no power right now. Luxord's mind reeled from this new information when he noticed the girl had a photo up he hadn't caught before. She was smiling and sitting next to a very familiar blond. It hit Luxord hard suddenly, this girl…she was Cloud's daughter probably!

Luxord swallowed looking at his hands before shutting both of his eyes "I'm sorry…I wish I could arrest you myself to send your ass to jail for what you did…but I don't have a choice." Luxord released his left hand. The boy's plank was pulled in out from under him as he fell being choked to death. His body slammed against the window Luxord jumped back a bit when it struck the window. The boy's eyes having rolled into the back of his head, Luxord placed a hand to his mouth "I'm so sorry." He sobbed. Looking at the little girl the lights in the room suddenly turned off "NO!" Luxord screamed pressing his hands to the window

"Enjoy your prize." A sickly voice laughed. Something opened above Luxord's head and he suddenly had surprise weight on his shoulders. This caused him to fall to the ground

"Wah!" two voices screamed surprised, Luxord was stunned for a moment his mind recalling a painful memory

* * *

_Luxord couldn't see anything, he had a blindfold over his eyes. The blond boy whimpered and cried out for his parents, someone had lead him into a weird room and left him there. He heard someone talking but he was so freaked out that he didn't care and instead stood there crying his eyeballs out. He faintly heard someone yelling for him to shut up and someone calling his name but he did remember something sharp poking into his throat. He heard yelling, so much yelling before he could feel his feet sliding off something. Luxord screamed afraid of what was going on but suddenly he stopped moving. A sickening thud somewhere in front of him before he felt a hand on his shoulder moving him backwards and removing the poking things._

_But had he really been blindfolded or was he just too scared to see?_

* * *

Luxord groaned feeling extra weight on his back, the weight moved allowing Luxord to sort of roll onto his side

"Holy fuck." Luxord cursed. Opening his eyes he looked at the girl who now sat on the ground with her wrists bound together, her neck was soaked in blood and had various scratches from the barbed wire. It took Luxord a few moments before he sat up "Are you okay?" he asked, the girl made some kind of muffled answer "What?" Luxord asked. The girl was on the verge of crying again, Luxord wasn't sure why she didn't just repeat what she said louder when he noticed something.

Looking a little closure the girl's mouth was sown shut Luxord backed away a little startled "What the fuck made him to DO THAT?!" he shouted, the girl slid back afraid "Wait no fuck sorry." Luxord sighed looking at the girl "Just not having the best of days." He admitted. The girl nodded, Luxord sighed looking around for something sharp to release the girl. Something clanked over his head and he looked up confused, he heard a little click before the shoot he assumed that the girl had fallen out of to see something glint before falling "Watch it!" Luxord yelled pushing the girl to one side. A knife had fallen out of the shoot stabbing Luxord's arm that already had enough open wounds, Luxord yelled in pain pulling his arm close to his body. The girl had jumped again spooked by Luxord, gritting his teeth Luxord pulled the knife out of his arm. Wiping some of the blood off the knife he made a motion to the girl to come closure, she slinked over letting Luxord cut the barbed wire off her wrists and neck "I can't do the stitches with this knife. I'd more likely slice your lips or tongue off." He told her. The girl nodded "Are you alright?" he asked. The girl made a little nod "Okay. I need to keep going." He told her rising to stand.

As he headed for the next door Luxord felt a hand grip onto his hand, looking at the girl who was clinging to his hand he smiled a little "It's not safe for you. Stay here and wait for someone to come find you." He ordered the girl shook her head her other hand joining her first "Seriously it's not safe." He stated. Truthfully it wasn't safe in this room either but up a head he had no idea what to expect, the girl's hands clutched harder "You're not going to stay here are you?" the girl shook her head "Alright…" he began walking with his hand holding onto the girl's. With the girl clutching his hand tightly Luxord almost laughed a bit '_I know how Ansem felt when I first met him and trusted him now._' He thought.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Steam Room

Warning: There is a lot of blood here and if you don't want to read anything that deals with Saw and or that is really bloody then please hit the back button now.

Chapter 5-The Steam Room

No one talked while the two walked along the corridor presented to them. The only sound was dripping water and their footsteps along with an occasional sniffle from Naminé, Luxord had been so fixated on walking to the next test to hopefully get it done fast he felt something being plucked from his back. Jumping a bit from being startled the plucking happened about five more times before he noticed after the plucking would be a soft clinking. Turning around Naminé had a small pile of needles by her two feet, some of the tips of her fingers had a little blood on them. She offered a very small smile (Seeing her mouth that had been stitched shut only aloud minimum movement.) Luxord blinked before offering a small smile "Thanks." He told her ruffling her hair a bit.

The two resumed their walking with Naminé clutching Luxord's hand tightly; Luxord glanced back at her once in a while. Cloud wanted him to save her, but why did part of him wish he had chosen the other boy? Shaking it off he found himself looking at yet another door "If I have to put more of my personal information for a password I'm going to be so…" the little girl looked up at him making him stop. Luxord sighed softly "Never mind." With that the two walked up to the unlocked door. Opening the door the two were greeted by heat, just instant heat. Luxord raised a hand to fan himself "What the heck? Is this a sauna or something?" he asked aloud.

Walking inside the two found they were surrounded by steam everywhere, clutching onto Luxord's hand harder Naminé looked up at the man seemingly scared. Luxord looked at her and offered a smile "If all we have to do is walk through a sauna this will be rather easy." He told her in an attempt to make her smile. No response she just seemed confused, with a soft sigh Luxord walked further in occasionally being blasted from the sides with steam. Finally the two stopped at the sound of clanking under their feet, looking about the pair appeared to be standing on a raised walkway made of metal. About maybe two to three feet below them there was a long cage thing, it appeared to be a maze of some sort. Various valves were placed around the raised walkway, all of them had a piece of paper attached to them reading 'Help' in red ink.

Naminé clutched onto Luxord's hand harder "It's okay. Run ahead of me and meet me at the end of the walkway. I don't trust both our weight to cross that thing." He told her. A confident smile told her he would be right there, the little girl nodded sprinting to the end of the walkway. Every step she took clanked loudly which made Luxord flinched worried the walkway would fall at any moment. When it stopped he was about to start crossing when a TV next to his head turned on. At first it played static but then the face of the ugly puppet appeared on the screen. Luxord about jumped out of his skin, the puppet looked at him for a few moments before speaking

"Hello, Luxord. You have saved one life when forced to make a decision, however in this test there is only one to save but whether he lives or dies is up to you. This former client of yours…" a light turned on under his feet revealing a man with red spikey hair with red slashes under his eyes. He wore a pair of brown goggles on his head, he had one of the weirdest looking harshness on. A timer with blue numbers glowed ninety sat in the middle." Has ninety seconds to cross this room or the device attached to his chest will discharge and pierce his brain. He will find that the journey across this room is filled with danger. In order for him to make it, you need to be there for him and it is you who ultimately holds the key to his survival. When faced with death, will he have the skills to live? Let the game begin." With that the cuffs that kept the man's hands above up head released.

The man looked around freighted

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" he screamed Luxord looked down then up to Naminé who stood on the other side of the walkway and looked afraid. Luxord bit his lower lip and looked down

"RENO!" he called knowing the boy from a rescue mission of his two children. The red head looked up and squinted to see through the steam

"What the hell is going on here?!" he cried "What is this thing on my chest?!" he yelled suddenly noticing the timer. Luxord leaned a bit on the railing

"Reno shut up!" he yelled making the red head look back up "You got to get through his maze as fast as you can! I'll help you when I can!" he called. Reno nodded sprinting down the first corridor with Luxord running along the walk way to watch over him. Eventually Reno came to a screeching halt "Keep going!" Luxord yelled

"I can't!" Reno was stopped by a large steam vent blowing in his way "I'm stuck!" Luxord looked to the valves, cautiously he grabbed the valve using both hands to turn it. The moment the pressure was released Luxord screamed in agony as he was being burned by hot steam the billowed from the pipe just below the valve. Turning it off Luxord panted for a moment. Reno was yelling something but he couldn't quite hear it

"Dude do that again!" Reno called "It helped!" he yelled. Luxord nodded weakly hearing the last bit and grabbed the valve again. Gritting his teeth Luxord turned the valve allowing Reno to keep going while he burned himself. When he couldn't take it anymore Luxord turned it back and Reno shrieked in pain. Luxord gasped looking at Reno "I'm trapped!" he yelled, Luxord crawled towards the valve towards the end of the walk way but collapsed

"I can't reach it…" he coughed up forcing himself to stand up as he limped toward it stopping to gasp for air. His entire left side burned from the heat of the steam that had escaped the valve when helping Reno, it left him feeling drained of energy. Looking down he was about to call find another way when suddenly a muffled scream occurred and Reno was able to sprint along the way, looking up Luxord gasped finding new strength to move his legs. Naminé had grabbed the handle for the valve and had turned it to take some of the heat on herself.

Making it to the end where Naminé was Luxord grabbed her hand running over to the cage that Reno was left in. Reno was attempting to rip the machine that was strapped to his chest off "There should be a key somewhere!" Luxord shouted. Reno opened a few drawers but found nothing, a light turned on revealing several x-rays of what looked like the ribcage of someone. A picture of Naminé was hanging by along with a note written in red ink reading 'she has it' Reno looked at the pictures before pointing to the girl

"She has it!" he screamed. Luxord looked at Naminé finding a rather large spot of blood on her white shirt that was on her right side. Lifting the shirt up he was able to see where she had been cut open then stitched back together. Luxord's eyes widened turning around to see Reno gripping something just out of his line of sight, he whirled around with a circular saw. Naminé's scream was muffled as Luxord yelped

"What are you doing?!" Luxord yelled "You'll kill her using that!" he shouted trying to talk some sense into him. Reno's eyes were wide and filled with freight

"Sorry man but I'm not dying…" the open to the small cage opened and Reno launched. Thinking quickly Luxord picked up Naminé and ran around the man "Quit moving her!"

"Reno calm down! There's bound to be a scalpel or something in there we can use…"  
"SHUT UP!" the red head screamed as he charged again. Naminé screamed again as Luxord ran just barely getting out of the way in time. Reno swung a kick aimed at Luxord's legs causing him to fall Naminé tumbling out of his arms and onto the ground. Reno panted before running at her, Luxord got to his hands and knees panting before swinging his leg out tripping Reno slightly causing him to stumble letting Naminé stand up and run over to Luxord who was struggling to stand up the pain having caught up with him. A beep was heard, Luxord looked up seeing the numbers turn to zero and Reno's panicked face look at him. In a blink of the eye he grabbed Naminé and covered her eyes watching a spike shoot up from the device.

Piercing through Reno's lower jaw and going up. Reno's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he tumbled from the walkway falling over the railing. Crashing against the ground Luxord held back his want to throw up before standing up keeping the girl's eyes covered. Walking towards the door he felt more tears drip down his cheeks, he _**KNEW**_ that boy. He knew he had a wife and two kids, he knew him and he just let him be killed because he was saving a little girl he'd known for like an hour max!

Just before he made it to the door he fell to his knees sobbing, Naminé fell to her knees next to him seeing his weight had kind of pushed her down to the same level as him. Watching him cry Naminé tilted her head and patted the man's shoulder. Luxord briefly glanced at her "I just killed someone…" he muttered quietly. His eyes wouldn't quit watering, he had killed before in his line of work it was sometimes needed. He still could recall his first kill really well…

* * *

_Luxord and Xaldin had their backs pressed against the wall of an alleyway, peering out into the street their target was simply sitting on a bus stop bench. He checked his phone once in a while as if waiting for the bus to come by, the bus came but he didn't get on. The bus left on time, the male was still sitting there. Luxord watched as he suddenly held his phone up to his ear having received a call, nodding to someone in the back of the group who flipped on the scanner fiddling with a few nobs before Luxord could hear the call in his ear_

"_So…the corner of Fifth and James? You want to meet there in like ten?" the young male's voice spoke. There was a shaky breath_

"_Yeah." The male that Luxord and Xaldin were watching stood up walking in the general area_

"_Fifth and James." Luxord spoke quietly to one of the men nearby, he nodded_

"_Okay follow with caution." Their superior told them. Nodding Luxord and Xaldin walked out onto the street. Both were in their street clothes trying to blend in with the crowd while keeping an eye on this guy. Xaldin did slip his hand into Luxord's since Luxord had swallowed fairly thick as they neared the site. The fellow stood at the corner, Xaldin and Luxord happened to wander over to a nearby grocery store and entered it so they could watch from a distance. The young man stood at the corner as another car pulled up, the door opened and the man climbed inside.  
Xaldin reached into his pocket pulling out his phone to check the time supposedly but if one to look at it a little closure they would have realized it just a small camera and Xaldin was taking pictures of the car sending them to the others. The car sped off, Xaldin and Luxord nodded to each other watching a few people go by before leaving the store. Xaldin's phone went off and clicked on his blue-tooth. He was silent for a moment before he hung up_

"_He went down three blocks. He is going to be making a left." Xaldin told him. Nodding Luxord walked out of the store with Xaldin walking down the same path. Eventually the two found the car again. One man stood outside of the car and the other sat on the trunk of the car, they appeared to be waiting for someone. Eventually a man all dressed in black arrived, the three chatted for a bit before the man on the trunk hopped off opening the trunk. A young woman who was maybe twenty at the most was laying in the trunk bound and gagged, Xaldin pulled a picture out of his pocket looking at it before clicking on the call button "We have visual. We've got our kidnappers." At that moment whether Xaldin spoke louder than he intended or someone happened to see them and notice that they had been following them they look at them. They stayed really quiet for almost three minutes before "Shit!" Xaldin shouted. The three men slammed the trunk shut and hopped into the car "We've got a problem. We got spotted and they are bailing!" Xaldin told the others._

_Luxord ran ahead of the male trying to keep eye contact with the men's car, the car swerved around a corner nearly crashing into another car. Luxord kept running his gun in hand as he chased after the car. Finally stopping outside of an abandoned warehouse Xaldin had managed to catch up with him with the help of a police car, the two walked into the building. The kidnapped woman was being held at gunpoint by one man and the other two had their guns out pointed towards the two police officers_

"_Why don't you just leave now and we'll forget this whole thing ever happened?" one man asked sweetly. Xaldin's gaze narrowed slightly_

"_If we did that then we wouldn't be doing our job." He told them "Drop the guns and we will discuss having your sentence in jail shortened a bit." The other man sneered_

"_Like hell we will!" he fired. Bullets suddenly were everywhere, the woman having been tossed aside by her capture so he could join in the fight. Xaldin and Luxord took refuge behind a crumbling wall Xaldin firing a few shots while Luxord tried to call for back up. Xaldin suddenly cussed loudly, blood dripping from a shoulder injury. Luxord spun around noticing that the group of men were getting ready to aim at the injured shoulder which happened to be connected to Xaldin's firing hand. Luxord shot one bullet and one man suddenly fell over, the other two glanced at Luxord before dropping their guns and raising their hands. Both men stood up walking over as they were cuffed_

"_Your under arrest for kidnapping, assisted kidnapping, and assault on a police officer." Xaldin grumbled as more sirens signal to the two that more officers had arrived. Luxord glanced at the dead body, a bullet hole squarely in the middle of his head. Deciding to stop looking at the body Luxord walked over to the woman who had been unbound and was wrapped up in a blanket. She smiled at Luxord who smiled back  
"We're going to call your folks. I'm sure they'll be happy to have you home safe and sound." He told her. Xaldin walked over his shoulder freshly bandaged_

"_Thank…thank you both." She told them nodding to the both of them  
"Just doing our job madam." Xaldin smiled putting a hand into Luxord's._

_Things seemed fine until they arrived home, Luxord was kind quiet seemingly in thought. Once Xaldin had unlocked the door and the two had stepped inside there was a thud. Turning around Xaldin found Luxord staring at nothing in particular sitting on his knees. He kneeled down next to him "Lux?" he called worried, Luxord's lip quivered slightly_

"_I killed someone." He muttered. Xaldin sighed hugging Luxord_

"_I know…"_

* * *

Luxord was snapped out of it when Naminé whimpered slightly. She looked really scared, sighing Luxord stood up offering his hand to her which she took gently. As Luxord opened the door leading them to another hallway he glanced back over his shoulder "….Sorry Reno." He muttered.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Angel Trap

Warning: There is a lot of blood here and if you don't want to read anything that deals with Saw and or that is really bloody then please hit the back button now.

Chapter 6-The Angel Trap

Luxord walked with his hand tightly holding Naminé's who was holding back just as hard, both of them listening to the footsteps that echoed through the hallway that they walked down. Luxord was distant and Naminé…well she couldn't say anything to Luxord. The both of them stared ahead of them before eventually arriving at yet another door "What are you hiding this time?" Luxord wondered aloud reaching a hand to grab the handle. Naminé's hand gripping his harder made him stop for a moment "What?" he asked looking at her. Her eyes read it all, she was scared. Luxord tried to put on a comforting grin "I know I am too…but we have to do this." Naminé looked down but gave a tiny nod.

Walking into the new room it was rather bland compared to the two previous rooms, but there was a horrible object in the center that kept Luxord's attention. In the center was some creepy harness that had a boy strapped into it. His blond hair was spiked similar to Cloud's, his eyes were closed at the moment seemingly asleep. The harness had needles piercing into the boy's ribcage area and hung in the center of them room with chains. A small stool sat by his feet that were barley maybe a half a foot to a full foot off the ground, next to him on a metal stand that was bolted to the ground was some sort of odd substance that sizzled a bit. Naminé seemed really freaked out, Luxord looked around for a moment before stepping forward. He must have either stepped on a trip wire or something because a soft clinking noise.

Something small and metal fell into the jar splashing the sizzling liquid onto the boy's face. The boy's face twitched slightly opening his eyes revealed blue eyes, the boy looked around before screaming bloody murder. Luxord jumped a bit beginning to head for the boy, an intercom turned on "Hello, Luxord. This is your next test. Up until now, you have been either saving one life or another. Now you must make the choice between someone else's life or possibly crippling yourself for the rest of your life. The device the boy is wearing is hooked into his ribcage, and by the time this tape is finished, you will have one minute to find a way out. At the end of that minute... you should know better than anyone what happens then. There is a simple key that will unlock the harness, Luxord. It is right in front of you. All you have to do is reach in and take it. But do it quickly. The acid will dissolve the key in a matter of seconds... Make your choice." The voice told him before a red timer counting down turned on. Luxord sprinted towards the stand shaking it

"Of course the bastard would think to nail it down." Luxord muttered quietly. The boy continued to scream, Naminé ran over to the boy looking panicked. Luxord glanced over noticing her expression, this worried the blonde. The boy looked to the girl

"Naminé? Nami?!" the boy screamed, Luxord heard that. So they knew each other, more the reason to get him out of there! Luxord bit his lip

"Naminé was it?" Luxord asked, the blond nodded "Can you get off the stool for a second?" Luxord asked. The girl hopped off watching Luxord use his foot to sweep the stool to rest under his feet. Standing on his tipping toes Luxord bit his lip before plunging his hand into the liquid, biting down as hard as he could manage trying to hold in a scream trying to grab the key. He finally felt it and he clutched the key pulling it out of the liquid, dropping the key on the ground since his hand burned so badly. Naminé picked it up and managed to stick the key into the keyhole turning it until there was a click, pulling on the harness in panic the boy screamed. Naminé launched back looking to Luxord who looked at the boy, glancing at the clock briefly he still had thirty seconds looking at the harness he tugged on part of harness hearing another scream emit from the boy's lips. The needles were dug into the bones themselves "That son of a bitch!" he shouted, he couldn't save him!

Luxord noticed blood just slightly under his neck towards his chest, it looked like someone had quickly stitched it back together so it was loose "Sorry kid." He whispered pinching the loose skin between two fingers

"Wait…what are you doing?!" he shouted just as Luxord peeled the skin away, the boy screamed at the top of his lungs. Luxord clenched his teeth pulling away the skin until a key fell out, catching it Luxord sprinting behind the boy where Naminé was pointing to something. There was another lock jamming the key into the lock and undoing it

"Great that thing off now!" he shouted as the boy yanked on the harness. Right when the clock changed to zero did the boy managed to get the harness off tipping out of the contraption landing on his stomach making him cry out in pain. The metallic wings spread knocking Luxord off the device and flat onto his back making him cry out in slight pain. Naminé squeaked slightly but watched the harness that would have torn the boy to pieces drop to either side dangling off the wings. Luxord moved to sit up "Ow. That hurt." He muttered rubbing his back, Naminé touched his arm lightly. Looking at her the girl seemed worried "I'm fine." He told her with a little smile though pained somewhat.

She nodded running to the boy who was forcing himself to his knees, the boy blinked turned around and hugged her tightly

"Naminé are you okay?" he asked, she nodded. The boy looked at the snitches that held her mouth shut "Why would anyone do that to you?" he asked. Luxord walked over

"Not sure myself." He told him, looking at the ground the container that once held the liquid now lay smashed against the ground since the wings happened to smack the device hard enough that it knocked it over. The screws that held the thing into place must have been in loosen than he imagined. Picking up a piece of broken glass Luxord cleaned it off as much as he could walking over to Naminé and the boy "Let me look at those stitches." He told her, looking over Luxord carefully placed the shard against the stitches cutting it enough that it easily broke apart with a slight tug.

Despite a few tears streaming down Naminé's cheeks he managed to get it undone "There we go." He smiled at the girl who was wiping the few specks of blood that had formed from removing the stitches off her mouth. The girl looked to the boy who hugged her

"I'm so glad to see your safe." He whispered nearly breaking into tears the girl nodded

"I was so scared Roxas." She whispered, her voice shaking. Luxord smiled getting just the tiniest bit misty eyed for the both of them, he liked when he got to reunite people with those they cared about. Just always made feel like he was doing the right thing, Roxas looked to Luxord

"Thanks for getting me out of there." He nodded to him. Luxord returned the nod

"Glad to be of service." He told him, they both gave him a confused look reaching into his pocket Luxord pulled out his police badge showing it to them "Police officer." He explained. Both nodded again, unknowingly to Luxord when he pulled out his badge the picture that Cloud had handed to him before his death had fallen out. Putting his badge into his pocket Luxord noticed it, unfolding the picture he found he staring at Roxas and Naminé sitting with Cloud smiling. Cloud's face made Luxord's heart throb painfully remembering the look on his face when he died. Naminé peeked at the picture

"Dad?" she asked taking the picture from Luxord who had sort of spaced out temporarily. Before he could take it back Roxas had taken it looking at the picture

"You know our dad?" he asked. Oh great they were siblings. This was not going to be easy

"Kind of…" he told them. Roxas made a slight face

"How do you kind of know someone?" he asked. Naminé looked like she wanted to say something but Luxord swallowed thickly, he had to just say the truth

"I didn't get to know him at all since I only saw him for a few brief moments. One minute we were struggling to get out of a needle pit the next…" Luxord couldn't finish. It took Naminé a minute but she gasped covering her mouth

"No." she whispered Roxas looked to his sister "No he can't be…You wouldn't…"

"I'm sorry. I made a mistake." He told her. Roxas's eyes widened understanding what he meant

"You bastard!" he shouted. Before Luxord could argue Roxas had landed a punch to his lower jaw. Backing up Luxord managed to catch Roxas's next two punches

"Listen to me! I didn't know about the second lock on his device! When we realized my mistake he told me to save you. Well he said save but when I saw Naminé with him together on a picture during her trap I knew he meant 'save her.' Or at least that was what I was thinking at the time!" he told him. Roxas struggled against the man's strength "Please listen to me if I had the chance to save him I would!"

"YOU did!"

"Please I didn't know…"

"You had a chance to save dad and now he's gone!"

"I'm sorry!" Luxord shouted his voice cracking. Roxas looked up at Luxord who had tears in his eyes "I'm sorry I didn't save him in time! You don't know how much it hurts knowing that you killed someone because he didn't slow down enough to think that there might be something else to the puzzle especially after my life…" by now those tears had started to drip. Fear was making him shiver and shake, but so was pent up sorrow. Roxas lowered his arms staring at Luxord's face along with Naminé who had looked to see Luxord cry, they could read something that most people might not have been able to read unless they were like Ansem.

This wasn't his first time here, and he was scared. Naminé stood up walking over to Luxord, Roxas made a move to grab his sister but stopped as he watch her sit on her knees hugging Luxord. The man looked at her; the girl said nothing much like their travels through this hell but Luxord could see the warmth in her eyes as she attempted to comfort the man. Roxas didn't move instead choosing to look away

"I'm sorry." He muttered. Luxord nodded

"You have a right to be mad at me…"

"But…you said it was a mistake….dad wouldn't want me holding grudges." The boy answered sounding a lot wiser than the thirteen year old Luxord assumed he was looking at. The three left the room in silence, Naminé returning to her normal position of holding onto Luxord's hand (switching sides since the normal hand she held onto was badly burned) however Roxas held onto her other hand tightly. Half way down the hall something dropped from the ceiling, the group jumped. However once Luxord had a better look it was something flat swaying to and fro attached to a string of some sort. Carefully freeing his hand Luxord walked over twisting the object to get a look at it Luxord gasped falling to his butt looking at the object which now swayed even more. Roxas and Naminé looked confused as Luxord stood back up tugging on the string making the object fall into his hands, cradling the object like it was nothing more than a baby bird Luxord's body shook. Naminé walked over peering into Luxord's hands, there in his hands sat a small badge holder for a police badge. The badge sat there along with a photo id right under the badge. She didn't know who it was, all she knew was that the person had a really serious face and looked kind of scary.

Luxord stood there shaking Roxas walked over looking at the id as well confused

"You…know him?" he asked. Luxord looked up at the ceiling yelling at the top of his lungs until they gave out and he fell to his knees

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" he screamed Naminé ran over to Roxas startled by Luxord's behavior. Both looked at him curiously as he stood up growling "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I'M STRANGLING YOU!" he shouted. The anklet went off making Luxord yell in pain grabbing his ankle

"Luxord!" Naminé squeaked running over to the male

"I'm killing him…I'm killing reviving him just so I can kill him again!" he hissed. Naminé shook Luxord slightly

"What's going on?" she asked scared. Looking to the girl Luxord had let out a very prolonged sighed

"He has someone…"

"That you know?"

"Yeah…" no one said anything until

"Hey does anyone smell anything weird?" Roxas asked. Sniffing the air Luxord's eyes widened

"RUN!" he order taking off with Naminé holding onto him Roxas followed quickly. Running towards the end of the hall Roxas gasped

"What's going on?!" he shouted over panicked breaths, Luxord swallowed

"Sleeping gas!" he shouted "He's trying to put us to sleep!" he yelled

"Why?"  
"I don't know!" he told him "But I don't trust him so keep moving!" he told him only receiving a brief 'Alright' from Roxas and Naminé gripped onto his hand harder. Luxord was not letting these two get hurt! Getting to the end of the hall Luxord yanked on the door repeatedly "Open, open, open, god damnit open!" he hissed. It remained firmly shut, the smell got worse, Naminé quivered before falling to her knees

"Naminé!" Roxas cried running towards her but his steps slowed and he fell to the ground. Naminé's lay slumped to one side as Luxord fell over

"No…" he whispered. In the fog of sleep coming to him he saw a red cloak grab the two children dragging them away but with each passing second his vision was fading. Outstretching a hand Luxord gasped a bit "No…please…" with that his head hit the concrete. His other hand falling to his side opening slightly having the object tumble out, in the ID a man with black dreadlocks and violet-blue eyes stare straight forward.

Luxord's worst nightmare was coming true.

End of Chapter 6


	7. The Freezer Room

Warning: There is a lot of blood here and if you don't want to read anything that deals with Saw and or that is really bloody then please hit the back button now.

Author's Side Note: Final Trap/Test for Luxord was inspired by Kutlessrocker on both and . Go check him out he's awesome.

Chapter 7-The Freezer Room

_Ansem stared at the boy who was in tears wiping his eyes furiously; this child had literally been through hell and back. No wonder he was scared to tell his tale, the little blond boy sniffed, Ansem watched the boy cry for a few moments before getting up "I knew it. You don't believe me. No ever does…" the boy was surprised to find the man had come over to hug him. More tears dripped down his cheeks as he cried into the male's neck sobbing profusely. He didn't know why this was happening but it was nice to know at least one person cared about how he felt. Sniffing a few times Ansem finally leaned back sitting on his knees so he was at eye level with the young boy_

"_I believe you…your actions speak it." He told him. Luxord wiped his eyes a few times trying to get the tears off his face, Ansem caught the few that he missed wiping them off his cheek offering the boy a smile hoping to get one in return which he did it was just really weak. It was like the smile didn't quite belong on his face "Why don't we go get ice cream to help make things better."_

"_I have no money." Luxord told him_

"_I'll pay, don't worry about it." He told the people ruffling Luxord's hair a little._

* * *

_Ansem happened to have walked in from a very long day of work and paper filing but had to smile at the scene. He knew Xaldin would be over since he, Luxord, and Xigbar were working on a science project however Xigbar was running a fever so he hadn't come over. He hadn't expected to come home, open the front door, walk into his living room and find Xaldin and Luxord sprawled out on their backs sleeping soundly. Various pieces of paper littered their sleeping area along with a couple of soda cans, Luxord's head was tucked into Xaldin's neck while Xaldin had an arm draped over Luxord's stomach. Ansem smiled a little picking up a few cans that were by the two being careful not to wake either boy up. Walking towards the kitchen he found Aerith who had come home for a visit was still up "They passed out at some time near nine or so." She told him as Ansem put the cans in the recycling_

"_I hope they got some work done."_

"_They got a good chunk done from what I could tell. Mostly they worked on the data and a few things for their poster. When they started nearly gluing their hands to the poster they decided to stop working and watch a movie." Aerith told him offering him a cup of tea. Ansem sat down across from her_

"_I'm glad to see that they are getting work done but also it's nice to see Luxord have such a close friend."_

"_I'm thinking more than a friend." Aerith giggled. Ansem laughed softly_

"_Are we attempting to play cupid again daughter?"  
"Nope I've had nothing to do with this." She told him "You should have seen the little looks they gave each other while working when the other one wasn't looking." Ansem just laughed again._

* * *

Luxord groaned softly sitting up rubbing his head slightly, looking around he attempted to place where he was. Looking to the ground he saw Xaldin's police id laying to one side, picking it up gently with his fingers Luxord panted "No….fuck…" Standing up he looked around "Naminé? Roxas?" he called worried for the both of them. Wiping his eyes trying to hold back the tears that threatened to stream down his face, fear wracked his entire body. His breathing was ragged "No…I can't let anyone hurt them." Turning to the door he found it opened just fine, Luxord stepped through shutting the door behind him '_Must have locked the door so he could grab Naminé and Roxas…I hope their okay._' He thought walking. He knew there was a great chance that they weren't okay that they were dead but thinking that made his heart throb painfully.

Walking down the hallway Luxord looked at the walls or floor as he listened to his footsteps echo through the hall. Clutching his husband's id holder tightly like a child clings to their favorite stuffed toy Luxord wiped his eyes a little bit "If I find that he's harmed one single hair on your head I'm killing him. How dare he do this?!" Luxord snarled to himself walking down the hallway. Eventually arriving at the door Luxord gripped the door handle '_Hang in there a little longer guys._' He thought turning the knob and walking in. It was cold. No not just cold it was freezing. Luxord nearly backed out of the room as he rubbed his arms "What the fuck?" he asked.

Shivering as he stepped into the room, luckily he had been able to keep his socks so his bare feet didn't touch the ground however he did feel his soaking wet socks freeze slightly with every step he took. Biting his lip Luxord pushed forward rubbing his arms to try and keep a little body warmth. He ended up walking down two hallways and making a left before he came upon another door, moving one hand off his arm Luxord gripped the handle turning it and pulled the door towards him after a few tugs since the door was frozen to place. Once the door was open enough that Luxord could make it inside of them room. He about fainted on the spot once he got a good look around; in the center of the room four metal poles with a series of holes in them stood in a square. From the ceiling three sets of chains hung from the ceiling making the bodies sway back and forth slightly, but that wasn't what was frightening Luxord. It was the three bodies that hung from each set of chains.

The three people were dressed in a shirt and underwear hanging about three inches above the ground. The metal poles sprayed out water onto the bodies; the bodies were those of Xaldin, Naminé, and Roxas. None of them appeared to be awake but Luxord's body shook with a mixture of rage and fear, some parts of their bodies were glistening slightly from the thin layer of ice that began to enchase their bodies. Luxord noticed that there were three locks just above their heads. Luxord did notice some sort of system blowing cold air out of it and he did notice something glimmering behind it however he was distracted by an intercom turning on no doubt telling him his task

"Welcome to your final test, Luxord. For the past many years of your life you have suffered remembering how someone else chose those you cared about deaths. You've had countless nightmares. Now you've had to choose who lives and who dies repeatedly, for this final test you need to pick between those you hold close. You alone can grant one of these victims the gift of life, before they freezes to death. Behind the pipes on the back wall, you will find the key that will free one of them and bring you one step closer to escaping this land of death and blood. After you use the key it will snap in half leaving the other two to freeze to death. Will you save that who you've chosen to end your life with or will you choose one of two children who you promised their dead father that you would save? Make your choice." A timer reading one minute turned on and began to count down. Looking at the pipes Luxord knew he was at least getting that key.

Sprinting across the room Luxord reached his hand behind the pipes, he barely could reach it. Biting his lip Luxord clenched his eyes shut and leaned forward his cheek pressing against the cold metal of the pipes. Barely gripping the key Luxord pulled back feeling skin from his cheek get ripped off. He let out a scream of pure but looked at the bodies, choose one? He couldn't! Yes the obvious choice should have been Xaldin who he had married but he made a promise to Cloud that he would save his children! Biting his lip he stared at the slowly freezing bodies "You son of a bitch." He spoke "You make me kill two people just so you can have your sick little twisted game with more people." He told the intercom "What?! YOU PLAN TO KILL MORE PEOPLE BY USING ME?!" he shouted. Oddly the anklet did not go off, looking at the clock Luxord had thirty seconds to choose his option "I'm sorry…but I….I want to save you all but I can't…." he whimpered beginning to walk towards the device in the middle with the key clenched in his hand as tears streamed down both his cheeks. He was murdering two people….

Suddenly Luxord happened to glance at the timer and he stopped staring at the timer, it was going up? "What on earth?" Luxord wondered looking at it before he heard a few clicks.

Looking to the center of the room the pipes stopped spraying water

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" a voice that had been haunting Luxord since the beginning of this nightmare shouted "What the hell is wrong with this…"

"L-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-Luxord?" he heard. Looking to Naminé the girl was awake along with Roxas both looked at him, Luxord offered a weak smile but then hurt a loud bang. The three of them let out a yelp, the room's temperature began to slowly rise that made some of the frost melt off the various appliances and the captives. Looking around the room confused something clicked three times and the bodies dropped. Luxord ran over to Roxas and Naminé hugging them tightly

"Oh thank god!" he whispered as they hugged back

"You're okay?" Naminé asked. Luxord nodded

"Yeah I'll be fine." He told them before looking around "Why the heck did he stop the trap?"

"You stupid idiot nobody hurts my son." An annoyed whisper rang through the intercom but apparently the voice didn't realize the microphone was on

"Dad?" Luxord called confused. There was a slight shuffling noise

"Oh this is still on?"

"Dad?"

"Hi Luxord." Ansem spoke. Luxord breathed a sigh of relief "It's over." Ansem assured him, Luxord nodded nearly in tears again. Standing up Luxord walked over to the body of Xaldin who was still unconscious, checking his pulse Luxord breathed a sigh of relief feeling his heart beating at a decent rate. The man grunted a little sitting up and rubbing his eyes a small amount he looked at Luxord

"Lux?" he asked sounding confused. Luxord nodded hugging the man tightly

"Oh thank god you're okay you're not dead you're okay…." Luxord kept muttering things into Xaldin's chest as tears made his body shake. Xaldin blinked a few times before he reached up and stroked Luxord's head gently

"Of course I'm okay…" he whispered "I wouldn't leave you." He comforted him. Luxord laughed very weakly

"I know….this is all just like a bad dream." He whispered. Xaldin eventually tilted Luxord's face upwards gently pressing his lips to Luxord's softly for a few moments. Luxord smiled again feeling kind of embarrassed seeing Naminé and Roxas were right there and Ansem might have been able to see into the room but right now he felt the safest he had ever felt at any point of his life.

Luxord blinked a few times seeing the world get fuzzy, what was going on? Xaldin tilted his head

"Lux?" he called worried. Luxord's eyes slid shut falling onto Xaldin's lap with a thud, his body felt too heavy "Oh no…no, no, no, no, no. Luxord…Luxord!" Xaldin shook his husband a few times. Naminé ran over

"Luxord?"

"What's going on?" Roxas asked. For Luxord his hearing was fading and he felt like he couldn't grip onto anything. Almost like his body was floating, it was a very strange feeling to say the least.

"Luxord….no! Lux you got to stay with us!" he could vaguely hear Xaldin calling out to him. But for some reason he couldn't quite get the strength to response to Xaldin's pleading voice, he felt like he was losing whatever grip he had on reality and was falling into a black void. He could vaguely feel his body being lifted onto something

"Clear!" he vaguely heard someone say feeling something hit his chest a few times. But his mind finally vanished into the black void.

End of Chapter 7


	8. Memory Bubbles

Author's Note: Be warned….this is a really long chapter! Nothing too gory in this one but some kind of hinted sexual content.

Chapter 8- Memory Bubbles

It literally felt like he was floating in an endless void, almost like he had been swimming somewhere but his limbs gave up as he slowly began to sink to the bottom of whatever void he was in. His eyes wouldn't close but they also wouldn't open staring up at whatever he was supposed to be staring at, it was a strange feeling to say the least. He felt like something brushed against his cheeks but he couldn't move his hands or any limb of his body at all. Luxord stared at the endless void for a while before he felt something touch his face softly. As he felt several more things brush his face he was enveloped into memory after memory of his life...

* * *

_Luxord opened his eyes staring up at a pure white ceiling with a few lights scattered against the ceiling. Looking to his right he saw Ansem "You feeling any better?" he asked, Luxord blinked_

"_What happened?" he asked. Ansem sighed softly_

"_You were brought here after crashing into a tree and breaking your nose. Apparently you freaked out a bit and they had to knock you out." He told him. Luxord nodded "What happened?"_

"_Where am I?"_

"_A hospital room." Ansem told him watching Luxord sit up slowly. The boy looked kind of dazed "How are you feeling?" he asked_

"_My entire face hurts."_

"_I would imagine it would seeing you broke your nose." Ansem remarked watching Luxord rubbed his eyes a little. Once Luxord looked around he seemed to shut down a bit "Bad memories?" Ansem asked. Luxord nodded_

"_Mom…" was all he said sniffing a bit, Ansem nodded and stroked Luxord's head softly_

"_It's okay…things will get better."_

"_How can you be sure?" the child asked. Ansem smiled_

"_Just trust me."_

* * *

_Ansem stood in the front hallway of his home, his wife Lucrecia and thirteen year old daughter looking at him. Luxord was hiding behind Ansem's leg, Ansem gently pushed Luxord to be in front of him "Luxord this is my wife Lucrecia, and my daughter Aerith." He told him. Luxord gave a feeble 'Hello' before hiding behind Ansem again, Lucrecia smiled softly_

"_I don't bite I swear." She told him. Luxord buried his face into Ansem's pant leg squeaking slightly_

"_Sorry." Ansem apologized to his wife before gently pushing Luxord from behind him and towards his wife and daughter. The little blond boy whimpered a bit "He's just nervous I think." Lucrecia kneeled down in front of him to get at eye level_

"_Aw…you're a cutie." She told him. The blond boy said nothing just kind of looked down at his feet, Ansem coughed giving Lucrecia a slight look that he wanted to speak with her off to one side. Lucrecia nodded "Aerith why don't you and Luxord go play for a bit?" she told her daughter who nodded. Luxord was gently pushed towards Aerith who walked in away from Ansem taking Luxord's hand to guide him, the little boy's eyes straying over to Ansem a few times as he was walked into a little kitchen. Once Aerith let go of his hand she smiled at him_

"_You want to play a board game?" Aerith asked smiling a bit, Luxord gave no response just looked at the floor. Aerith frowned a tiny bit "Um…not into board games? What about card games? I know a few!" again no response "Dominos?" nothing "Are you like mute or something?" Aerith asked annoyed with Luxord's silence. Whatever Ansem and Lucrecia had been talking about they paused for a moment_

"_Aerith." Ansem called in a warning tone. It didn't sound like a summoning call more a warning of what she had just said. Aerith flinched_

"_Sorry." She called then looked to Luxord "You hungry or something?" she asked, she was yet again greeted with silence. Sighing Aerith looked at the boy "How about a cookie?" she offered turning around to grab one. Kids liked cookies right? Turning back around Aerith found she was alone, peering around the corner she didn't see the little blond by Ansem. Backing up she noticed there was a draft coming from the door, turning around the door was slightly open. Did he go outside? What compelled him to do that? Slipping outside Aerith looked about before blinking._

_He was just sitting on the tire swing Ansem had set up for her when she was much younger. He seemed to be looking at something beyond the yard, Luxord had only come out to try and keep the memories in his head going. He didn't really know what Ansem's plan was for bringing him here to his home but he wasn't too sure that he wanted to know. He couldn't get this swing to swing but that was fine since sitting on it was bringing back nice memories, shutting his eyes he could almost picture the park he used to play at so well. He opened his eyes briefly noticing the swing was moving, confused Luxord looked about before finding Aerith had pushed the swing. _

_Riding on it for a while Aerith eventually stopped the swing, rain had begun to fall over the two and faintly in the distance thunder rumbled. Aerith offered her hand to Luxord "It's going to start storming soon. We should get inside." She smiled at him. Taking her hand Luxord was lead back to house by Aerith, halfway there he fell to his knees. Aerith stopped having Luxord's hand slip out of her grasp when he fell, looking at the boy he was hunched over as if trying to hide for some reason. Walking over Aerith kneeled down to see tears streaming down his face as he sobbed, reaching over Aerith hugged him tightly. The boy looked up for a moment "It's okay…" Aerith whispered. Luxord bawled into her shoulder until Ansem came and got them._

* * *

_He was hardly in the eighth grade when it happened; Lucrecia already had minor health problems. Due to a genetic disease it hurt to deliver, Luxord had heard hurt a lot already but apparently it hurt four times more for Lucrecia so she had been advised never to get pregnant again. But that hardly seemed important now, Lucrecia…was dying. It happened so fast that Luxord wasn't sure he knew it all, just one day he was called out of class for an important phone call to be informed by Ansem that Lucrecia had a stroke and was in the hospital. For the past two months the three of them would visit the woman who was deathly ill. It was doing a number on Ansem, just the other night he nearly lit the kitchen on fire because he had started dinner then wandered off for an hour and whatever it was exploded._

_Needless to say…they had stuck to eating pizza and microwave dinners for a while. Luxord was in the room with Lucrecia who had spoken with him for a while before she fell asleep due to the pain medications. For right now he was just sitting with her until Aerith came to pick him after her shift at work. Sitting in a room where Lucrecia slept he felt awkward, it was about an hour later when Lucrecia coughed rather loudly startling Luxord out of his trance of sorts. Looking at the woman her eyes barely opened slightly "Luxord?" she called, the boy nodded_

"_Hi…" he whispered. It felt really weird to be talking with a nearly dead woman and was bringing back really bad memories, she smiled at him_

"_You're a good kid." She told him. Luxord blinked_

"_Huh?"_

"_I'm guessing Ansem is napping somewhere?" she asked. Luxord had never referred to either as mom or dad but they understood. Luxord nodded_

"_He was getting a headache. So he was going to lie down for a bit in the waiting area."_

"_He knows that annoys the nurses." Lucrecia laughed softly. It sounded strained Luxord offered a slight smile_

"_They stopped caring I think. I saw one toss a blanket over him." His adoptive mother laughed at that a bit. She offered a smile_

"_Is Aerith coming soon?"_

"_I think. She said she would be here in…" Luxord's phone went off and he checked it "In five. She just got to the hospital." He informed her. Lucrecia smiled a bit before looking at the door where a rather messy looking Ansem stood_

"_Hi honey." Lucrecia gave a two finger wave._

_Despite his tiredness he smiled waving back walking over taking a hold of her hand their fingers intertwining. Moments later Aerith walked in sitting next to Luxord "Do you want…" Lucrecia stopped mid-sentence which was rather odd for the woman. Luxord blinked while Ansem touched her shoulder softly_

"_Lucrecia?" he called softly concerned, Lucrecia's body was racked with a violent cough that a little blood dripped out of her mouth. Ansem grew concerned hitting a button next to the bed calling for assistance, a nurse rushed in pushing Ansem out of the way so she could check on the woman who was still coughing. The machine that was hook up to Lucrecia suddenly made the most terrible noise forcing Luxord and Aerith who had been sitting the closet to the machine cover their ears and move away from the device. The nurse looked at the screen for a moment before_

"_She's not breathing!" the nurse pulled some tool out from under the cart that had remained in the room putting the device down Lucrecia's throat and turned it on. Lucrecia gasped suddenly before she just sort of flopped against the bed, the loud noise occurred again. The nurse glanced at the screen before pushing Ansem nearly off his feet seeing he had stood up to allow the woman more room before she had the shock paddles "Clear!" she called slamming the woman in the chest. Luxord's eyes became the size of planets practically as the nurse hit Lucrecia's chest a few more times. The nurse eventually sighed looking up at a nearby clock "Time of death…seven thirty nine pm. I'm sorry sir…" she looked at Ansem who had tears in his eyes._

_Luxord couldn't quit shaking as tears streamed down his face; Aerith put an arm around Luxord's shoulder. He looked at her_

"_Why don't we give him some time alone with mom?" she asked. The boy nodded walking towards the door with Aerith, looking back Ansem gripped onto the hand of his now dead wife sobbing. The two moved to be sitting outside Aerith was pretty much silent as she felt tears stream down her cheeks for a bit. Luxord just sort of rocked himself trying to force the memories to the back of his head where he wouldn't think about them. Eventually Ansem came out looking at his two children_

"_We should head home." He told them "Aerith do you mind driving Luxord home?" Aerith shook her head. That night everything was pretty much silent, everyone seemed to have this giant dark cloud over their heads. It was when Luxord was getting ready for bed did Aerith enter Luxord's room_

"_Aerith?" he asked confused. Aerith sat on the bed next to him_

"_Hey…"_

"_I'm….sorry about your mother." Luxord told her. Aerith smiled sadly_

"_It's not like you've done anything. Just…wanted to let you know I love you and whatever has been on your mind…" she ruffled his hair "You know I'm here for you." Getting up to leave Aerith had left and two hours passed Luxord crept into Aerith's room. Aerith was just getting into bed she seemed surprised_

"…_Can I sleep with you? Trouble with nightmares…" he told her. Aerith smiled_

"_Sure what are siblings for?"_

* * *

_When Luxord turned to be a sophomore Ansem's job offered him a better paying job in a town about eight hours from his original job. Ansem took it and the two moved to a new home (Aerith having went to college did have a room but it was fairly empty) which meant Luxord was going to a new school. He wasn't too sure he wanted to do this but Ansem thought it might help him reach out seeing most of his schooling years he resisted making friends. Arriving at the campus on the first day back from their winter break Luxord had his bag with him and was bundled up in winter gear he walked towards the building. He had picked up his schedule yesterday along with what he thought he needed for class, he got about ten steps towards the building when he was shoved from the side. He flailed his arms about for a moment he fell into the nearby fountain that was filled with a small amount of water seeing some of the snow had melted._

_Looking up several students were laughing at him particularly one boy whose shoulder length hair went in every direction. His eyes were blue and filled with tears as he laughed at him "Nice loser!" he pointed to Luxord's surprised face. Trying to get out of the water Luxord's hand slipped and he toppled again; luckily his bag had fallen next to the fountain. Attempting again he groaned a little before a hand was offered to him, looking up a boy with black dreadlocks in a high ponytail and side burns that pointed to his violet-blue eyes. The boy offered a gentle smile_

"_Need a hand?" he asked. Luxord took his hand being pulled out of the fountain, the boy who had pushed him in seemed baffled_

"_What the hell Xaldin?!"_

"_Weiss it's not nice to bully new comers." Xaldin spoke_

"_You're a god damn bully too!" Weiss shouted back_

"_Not anymore." Xaldin spoke bitterly glaring at the male, Xaldin looked at Luxord who was grabbing his bag off the ground "You need to dry off." Xaldin told the male giving him his jacket to the shivering male. The two walked past Weiss who was steaming mad, just as they past Weiss attempted to step in front of Xaldin but instead his foot got caught on Luxord's ankle. On instinct Luxord pulled his leg out of the away unintentionally tripping Weiss knocking him into a garbage can. The crowd laughed and Luxord winced_

"_Sorry!" he called but Xaldin laughed_

"_He kind of deserved it."_

_Luxord sat in one of the stalls shivering as Xaldin attempted to ring out his clothes they had managed to get his pants fairly dry but his other clothes were still soaking wet. At some point Xaldin tossed a shirt that wasn't his but told him to put it on, once Luxord had the shirt on he left the stall. Xaldin was joined by a male with long black hair with sliver steaks in it and golden eyes. He waved at him "This is Xigbar my twin. You're borrowing his shirt." Xaldin explained, Luxord smiled_

"_Thank you both." Xigbar laughed_

"_You're lucky it's a half day! Or else I would have to explain to my gym team why you're wearing my gym shirt."_

* * *

_Ansem hit the alarm clock waking him up as he pulled on his bathrobe. He usually woke up around the same time as Luxord needed to for school, he heard a violent cough. Blinking a bit he peered into Luxord's room where the boy was sitting up in bed coughing. Walking over he noticed Luxord had a pale look to his skin except his nose which was bright red, the boy reached over blowing his nose in a tissue. He had quite the pile, Ansem walked into the bathroom grabbing a thermometer he entered the room again. Sitting next to Luxord Ansem looked at him as Luxord took the object putting it in his mouth._

_When it beeped he handed it back to Ansem laying down in his bed, the male sighed "I'm going to go get some medicine for you. Looks like you've gotten that nasty flu that's been going around." He told him ruffling his hair. Luxord nodded pulling the blankets over his head, around seven Luxord heard his phone go off. He reached over grumbling about Ansem being overly worried and he was fine for the one millionth time looking at the new message it opened it. It was Xaldin_

'_**Where are you? School starts in like twenty minutes!**__' Luxord had to smile_

'_**Home sick, got that nasty cold that has been going around.**__' He sent back_

'_**Oh…Sorry to hear that. Hope you feel better soon!**__' Luxord smiled setting his phone to silent and curling up under the blankets going back to sleep._

_It was around four and Ansem was just going to check on Luxord when there was a soft knock at the door, opening it Ansem was surprised to find Xaldin standing there. The boy smiled a bit "Didn't Luxord tell you he was sick?" he asked. Xaldin nodded holding up a bag with some books in it_

"_I got his homework from school." He informed him "I figured he would need something to do when he felt better. Since spring break is right around the corner and all." Ansem took the bag a smile appearing on his lips_

"_Thank you that was very thoughtful of you." Xaldin reached into his pocket handing Ansem a bag of tea leaves_

"_Dad…said it might help with his throat since I know Luxord always gets a sore throat after these colds." He told him. Ansem blinked seeing just the faintest red added to the male's cheeks but he smiled nodding_

"_Thank you. You better head home I will let Luxord know that you wish him well." Xaldin nodded running off. Ansem pour some of the hot water he had been heating up into a cup adding the tea leaves waiting for them to seep a bit before walking up stairs once he had gotten the leaves out. Walking up stairs Luxord was on his back looking at the ceiling "Bored?" he asked. Luxord shook his head slightly_

"_Tired." Ansem nodded handing Luxord the medicine for him to take setting the cup on the nightstand that was next to him. Luxord looked at the cup curious_

"_Xaldin came over bringing your homework over and some tea. You're lucky to have a friend who cares about you so much." Ansem told him smiling at the male. Luxord reached over picking up the tea looking at it, Ansem smiled seeing Luxord's cheeks turn slightly pink. A mutual attraction…_

* * *

_Xaldin and Luxord were walking side by side as they arrived in his drive way, Xigbar had wanted to date a girl but his dad had said no unless he was supervised. Thus this lead to Xigbar asking Luxord to go on a double with him and his girlfriend while Luxord just hung with Xaldin. The date didn't happen seeing one of the two got the wrong address so instead they went to a movie they wanted to see and got dinner. Xaldin nodded when they reached his front door step "Thanks again for coming with us."_

"_It was fun." Luxord told him nodding_

"_It was nice to hang out with you again. After you and Xigbar quit dating I didn't see you as much as when you were." He told him. Luxord smiled a bit_

"_I know…" he saw a light turn on "Dad must still be up."_

"_You should get inside. It's still chilly this late in March." Xaldin told him. Luxord nodded turning to go into the house; he blinked feeling something warm touch his cheek softly. Looking behind him Xaldin grinned waving as he left. Luxord's cheeks burned bright red as the male drove off into the night, the door opened_

"_Luxord?" Ansem called. Luxord stood there starring at the area where the man once stood before a soft smile crept onto his lips._

* * *

_The party was dwindling down as midnight grew closure and closure, some people were mildly drunk but most where fine. Dilan was talking with some of his guests "So I noticed Xaldin is missing. Is he at a friend's like Xigbar?" Dilan smiled gesturing outside where Xaldin sat on the front porch with Luxord huddled under a blanket_

"_He's just spending time with a close friend."_

"_Aren't you worried he's going…you know…"_

"_I highly doubt they would do anything like that seeing Ansem is here and I would see them going up stairs." Dilan told him gesturing to Ansem who was sitting in a corner with Aerith and her new fiancé Zack talking with a friend of the family. Looking towards the window Dilan smiled seeing Xaldin lay his head on top of Luxord's with the blond smiling and just snuggling closure. They were in a awkward sort of relationship but it also felt so right, smiling as Xaldin nuzzled his head lovingly he looked up at the star spotted sky._

_Xaldin took one of Luxord's hands and held it intertwining their fingers gently "Best New Year's Eve ever." Xaldin whispered. Luxord smiled rubbing this thumb against Xaldin's hand, glancing at the time he smiled_

"_It's almost New Year's."_

"_Hm…you ever hear of that old tradition where you kiss someone at the stroke of midnight for luck?" Xaldin asked. Luxord nodded slightly_

"_Yeah I've heard of it. Aerith and Zack had their first kiss like that." He told him. A few moments later the sky lit up with bright and colorful fireworks that were being fired from a nearby party. Luxord smiled watching them turning to tell Xaldin 'Happy New Years' before he found he was nose to nose with the man. Smiling a bit Xaldin leaned forward kissing the male on the lips, returning the kiss Luxord felt his face heat up a little before they departed. A little smile sat on Xaldin's lips as he pressed their foreheads together gently._

* * *

_Xaldin, Luxord, and Xigbar stood in one of the rooms not being used during the events of the school fair. All three had a letter in hand, looking at each other neither one wanted to open the letter first. Eventually Xigbar sighed "I'll go first." He told them ripping open the envelope pulling the letter out. After a few moments he set it to one side "Didn't get in." he informed them. Luxord and Xaldin gave him a pity look, Xigbar snorted_

"_Dude I really wasn't thinking I would get in! I just thought it would have been funny if we all got in." He laughed but it was a edgy laugh. Xaldin and Luxord looked at one each other_

"_Why don't we open them at the same time?" Luxord suggested, Xaldin nodded. The two managed to open their letters pulling them out and reading them over. Looking at the other neither could read the other's face_

"_Say it on the count of three?" Xaldin suggested. Luxord nodded_

"_One."_

"_Two."_

"_Three."_

"_I got in."_

"_I got in." both said at the same time before looking at the other. Xigbar was grinning but the two seemed to be in some sort of shock "Really?" Xaldin asked. Luxord nodded_

"_I guess we're stuck following each other even into college." He smiled a little, Xaldin held onto Luxord's free hand making the blond look at him_

"_Wouldn't have it any other way."_

* * *

_He had screwed up._

_He hadn't meant to get so defensive over his past but it hurt so bad to tell anyone of his past. He hadn't meant to yell at Xaldin and tell him to go fuck off but now it was over. He sat on the floor of his apartment he shared with Xaldin on the verge of crying and calling his dad despite the fact that Ansem would be asleep by now. Rain pelted against the window banging like someone was throwing quarters at his windows. He was worried for Xaldin who was out there in the rain and wanted to text him so maybe they could talk but what would there even to be to talk about? He had gotten over defensive and it pushed Xaldin away. He most likely would be coming home to say they were done and one of them would move out._

_Sitting there Luxord pressed his face against his knees when he heard the door creak open, peeking over his shoulder Xaldin had entered the house completely drenched to the bones. Looking up he was ready for one of them to say it but nothing happened, Xaldin just shut the door locking it. Luxord remained still before Xaldin dropped to his knees, which alarmed Luxord. Normally if anyone fell to their knees looking like they had given up it was him, when the male didn't get up Luxord slowly crept over to the male who made no move to push Luxord away or pull him close._

_When he got close enough he saw tears streaming down his cheeks, Luxord blinked "Xal?" he called worried for his friend and boyfriend. The male's eyes looked up to Luxord, it had to be the most broken look he had ever seen. Xaldin shifted his arms to bring Luxord close and began to bawl into his shoulder, Luxord blinked a few times moving to hold the man who wouldn't quit bawling. Staying there for a while Xaldin eventually calmed down a little bit "What happened?" Luxord asked concerned, Xaldin didn't say anything for a bit. Tears hadn't stopped streaming down his cheeks "Is this because of me?" he asked worried. Xaldin shook his head before sniffing._

_Xaldin didn't say anything the rest of the night instead an hour after he got home he flopped onto his bed and went to sleep fully clothed in his wet clothes. Luxord barely managed to get him some kind of dying clothing (Mainly a bathrobe and some sleeping pants) before walking to the living room and flopping on the couch figuring Xaldin was still mad at him. In the morning Luxord made breakfast, right when he had cleaned up his plates Xaldin wandered in. Luxord nodded to him beginning to leave when Xaldin made a motion for him to sit, taking a seat on the opposite side of Xaldin Luxord stared at the man. It was quiet for a while before Xaldin sighed_

"_Xigbar and Vanitas are dead." Xaldin told him, Luxord swore he about fell out of his chair. Vanitas was Xaldin and Xigbar's younger brother Luxord didn't know him that terribly well but that was still a shock to hear coming from Xaldin's mouth._

"_What?" he asked not sure of what he could say, Xaldin sighed_

"_Last night my dad called me saying the police found Xigbar's car smashed into a tree near a forest on the outside of town. There were two sets of bloody footprints and looked like he swerved for some reason. They couldn't find their bodies." He told him putting his face into his hands_

"_Oh…I'm so sorry."_

"_My brothers are dead." Xaldin's face smacked into the counter top. Luxord sat there for a few minutes before sliding out of his chair moving to the one right next to Xaldin's, giving the male a awkward sideways hug he sighed_

"_I'm sorry." He whispered_

"_I'm sorry too." Xaldin muttered. Luxord blinked_

"_What?"_

"_For last night. I…I have to understand that something in your past makes you upset." He muttered Luxord nodded_

"_I…I promise to tell you one day. Just…I don't think I'm ready to tell you yet."_

* * *

_Luxord held onto Xaldin's hand as they walked towards a small bridge that over looked a river in the local park. A smile plastered onto his face as Xaldin and him walked, Xaldin smiled at Luxord eventually the two stood on the bridge looking into the darken water that had various sliver dots of the stars above shining in the water. Looking at the water Luxord felt Xaldin reach over and hugged him tightly which made the blond giggle "You wouldn't believe that we were getting ready to join the police force." He told him. Xaldin smiled_

"_Hey I would be happy even if we weren't dating and we were joining because you are happy." He told him. Luxord laid his head on Xaldin's shoulder_

"_I wouldn't be half as happy as I am now if we weren't dating." He told him. Xaldin kissed his forehead before moving a small wrapped up box in front of him_

"_Happy birthday Luxord." Xaldin whispered. Taking the box carefully he opened the box to find a snow globe inside of it, inside of the snowy scene was a castle supposedly made of glass. Shaking it a bit Luxord grinned watching the little snowflakes fall onto the castle, he could feel some kind of wind up key. Curiously he twisted it a few times and when it played he gasped hearing a familiar lullaby. Looking to Xaldin he sniffled wiping his eyes, his eyes having gone teary eyed "I know that lullaby means a lot to you so I had to get it mainly for that." Setting the snow globe back into the box he smiled at Xaldin kissing him gently, when they departed Luxord felt his face beaming practically._

_Xaldin and him stayed close looking at the stars for a bit longer before Xaldin clutched one of Luxord's hand "I have another present for you."_

"_You're spoiling me."_

"_But you deserve it." Xaldin pulled away making Luxord look at him with a smile on his lips "You are my light and you have cheered me up when I was sad. You've been what was holding me to the earth and yet I feel like I can fly when I'm with you." Xaldin moved to be on one knee Luxord blinked before Xaldin reached into his pocket revealing a small velvet box, opening it Luxord gasped covering his mouth briefly as he saw the contents of the box. Inside the box was a diamond ring on a sliver band with a few purple and blue gemstones scattered on it, it glinted in the moonlight "Will you marry me?" he asked._

_Luxord literally thought he was going to fall over for a moment but nodded_

"_Yes…Yes I will marry you."_

* * *

As the last memory passed in front of his eyes he felt his back hit the floor of this void he was in, he stared up feeling his eyes beginning to slide shut but he clenched his hand around something. It was warm to the touch, he vaguely heard something like wings flapping but it was muffled. Blinking a bit Luxord stared up before he felt the object tug on him, it wanted him to move. Luxord half wanted to let go but he felt a pair of hands on his face, looking in the same direction that he had been looking in the entire time. He vaguely saw a pair of brown eyes and a pair of blue eyes looking at him, blinking he tried to open his mouth. Weren't these…the eyes smiled at him before one ruffled his hair gently '**Hey buddy it's nice to see you.**' A male voice told him

'**Sadly this will be cut short. It isn't time for you to say good bye to those you love.**' A female voice told him brushing a hand against his cheek

'**Yeah you got things you still need to do. Just know…**' the feeling of being held by two sets of strong arms made Luxord shiver slightly

'**We love you. We are so proud of you and wish you all the love and luck in the world.**' The voices were getting softer and softer. The feeling of something jerking on his hand occurred

'**Looks like it's time to go…It was really nice to see you again…Be strong and we love you.**' The voices vanished and Luxord felt like he was being lifted up by whatever held onto his hand so tightly.

Luxord glanced back towards the bottom of the void and felt tears drip from his cheeks

'**Love you too mom and dad…**' Luxord spoke before he felt like he was rising above the surface.

* * *

Xaldin gripped onto Luxord's hand, he laid in a hospital bed motionless. The male had a machine helping him breath and several bags filled with medicine and blood connected to his arms via long clear tubes. He looked…dead. It was scarring Xaldin, he never felt so scared before in his entire life. Holding onto the good hand of Luxord he kept praying the male would open his eyes or at least give him a sign he was okay. Doctors wandered in and out of the room once in a while telling him something but their words weren't coming to him. Sniffing a bit Xaldin kissed the hand he held

"Please…please come back to me." Xaldin whispered "I don't want you to go…" he muttered "I don't want to be left alone." He shut his eyes attempting not to cry. The hand he held flexed slightly squeezing his hand, looking at the hand before looking at Luxord's face. The male's eyes opened slowly, looking over he smiled at Xaldin

"Hi."

End of Chapter 8


	9. One Last Final Test

Chapter 9- One Last Final Test

Xaldin stared at Luxord's face as the male looked around a bit before his eyes settled on Xaldin's face. He offered a tired looking smile "Hi." He waved with two fingers that were tightly wrapped up in thick bandages, Xaldin let out one of the shakiest breathes he had ever let out of relief

"Oh thank god you are okay." He whispered kissing the hand he held. Luxord looked about the room before his eyes settled on a bunch of cards and flowers on his nightstand. Xaldin looked at the nightstand smiling a bit "Everyone has been stopping by leaving gifts for you dearie. You scared a lot of people." He whispered. Luxord looked to Xaldin

"Why? I was just sleeping…"

"Luxord they had to shock paddle you back to life twice." Luxord's eyes widened a bit

"First time was in the ambulance, Naminé was with you sitting there and she pointed out something seemed to be wrong and they had to shock you. Next time I was in the room and you just suddenly died, they were able to revive but only barely." He told him. Luxord seemed to mull this over a bit before looking at Xaldin. The male had some bandages on his face and a few on his hands but it more looked like he got into a car accident than what had happened. Luxord didn't even want to know how bandaged he was at this moment. Xaldin moved slightly to hug Luxord gently as he could; the blond looked at Xaldin "Don't ever do that again. I don't think my heart could take it." He whispered sounding broken. Luxord shifted a bit managing to hug the male gently

"I won't leave you here by yourself." He whispered. Xaldin managed a smile as he held his blond listening to the male's breath as he sat there "Xal?"

"Yeah?" Luxord shifted

"Can you let me down? Everything hurts." He told him. Honestly he would have loved to snuggled him to give the man some sort of comfort but everything hurt and he kind of wanted to go back to sleep. Xaldin gave a shaky laugh before laying Luxord back down

"Sorry…just I thought I had lost you..." Luxord smiled

"I thought I was going to lose you." He told him "The moment I saw that it was your ID badge in that little holder I got scared that you were gone…" Luxord felt a tear trickle down his cheek but it was gently brushed away by Xaldin's thumb

"I'm tough…I would have broken out of whatever I was trapped in and found you." He offered a laugh. Luxord smiled a bit

"I'm just glad you are okay." He whispered beginning to drift, Xaldin reached over moving the thin white blanket over the blonde's body

"Sleep well." He whispered kissing Luxord's brow.

* * *

Xaldin stayed awake nearby Luxord in a better mood seeing Luxord had woken up, he heard the door open. Looking over Ansem was standing in the doorway "Hi Ansem. Dropping off more flowers?" he asked offering a smile. Ever since Luxord had been brought in Xaldin found the man's father had come in and set a new bouquet of flowers for him on the nightstand. The man in question smiled a bit

"No. I heard they had plans for skin grafting for him." He told him. Xaldin had to admit that was probably a good idea, it was mostly for his cheek that had been ripped off and a few of the burns once they healed a little more. Ansem walked over looking at the male

"He was awake for a short amount of time but he dozed off again." Xaldin told him, Ansem nodded before sitting next to the male. They remained quiet for a while but eventually Ansem spoke up

"He…he may have some attachment issues." The male spoke

"What?"

"Traumatic experiences tend to do that to a person. I'm just saying he might have a few when he leaves the hospital."

"You say that like he's always had them." Xaldin told him stroking Luxord's mostly uninjured hand gently. Ansem said nothing to that

"I'm just warning you." He told him rising to leave. Gently moving Luxord's arm a bit the blond doctor laid a ragged looking bunny plush toy under the male's arm. Luxord shifted a bit the toy being pressed against his face with a little smile appearing on his lips, Xaldin had to smile at the blond. Sitting in the chair his thoughts began to wander over the past few days before he blinked, it had been what Ansem had told him about Luxord having attachment issues. His mind recalled a memory from their younger years…

* * *

_Xaldin had a light flashed into his eyes "Okay his pupils are reacting properly. The most damage to him is the broken arm." The doctor told his father. The male who looked like a near exact copy of Xaldin only his dreadlocks were in a low ponytail instead of a high ponytail like his own nodded_

"_How is Xigbar?" he asked_

"_Doc says they can put the tooth back in!" Xigbar called waving, one leg broken and three teeth knocked out of his mouth. The doctor sighed_

"_Yes it should be easy enough seeing you got him in quick enough after the accident." The doctor told him checking something on his file before wandering out of the room. Xaldin and Xigbar's father was about to rise to leave when the door opened and something rushed by him getting an 'Oof!' from Xaldin. Looking at the male Luxord was hugging Xaldin tightly sobbing into his shirt, Xaldin looked rather surprised but he awkwardly stroked his boyfriend's head gently_

"_I'm not dead Lux." Xaldin laughed softly. Luxord said nothing just squeezed the male tighter._

* * *

Xaldin had never really given it any thought seeing he would have probably done the same thing if it had been Luxord and he almost did the day before when Luxord finally opened his eyes for the first time in such a long while. Sitting there he stared at the male's face which remained unchanged before he leaned forward kissing Luxord's brow softly "I know we will talk when you're ready. I love you." He whispered to him.

* * *

"Xaldin I can walk." Luxord told him lying in Xaldin's arms bridal style as the male walked towards their house. Xaldin laughed a bit

"With the way you nearly fell asleep in the car I would be surprised if you didn't just drop in front of the door and go to sleep on the front porch." He snorted. He felt Luxord lightly punch him but the blond didn't move to get out of his arms, Xaldin smiled opening the door and going into their house carrying him to the kitchen and setting the male onto a chair "Doctor said I should feed you and make you take your pain pills." Xaldin told him, Luxord nodded watching the male leave to make food. Once he returned with a bowl of soup and Luxord's pills the male sat next to Luxord with his own food and medicine

"How long you got?" Luxord asked gesturing to the pills. Xaldin picked up the container and shook it a bit

"I think at least another week. You think I wouldn't have to take it seeing I'm not hurting at all." Xaldin laughed. Luxord snorted

"Consider yourself lucky. I still hurt in some places." He told him taking a bite of the soup. Xaldin smiled nuzzling the male gently

"Hm…I hope it's not too terrible."

"Not really more like pins and needles." He told him. Xaldin smiled

"Good to hear." Luxord finished his dinner taking his pills, when Xaldin finished his dinner and took his pills along with bring the dishes to the sink he picked up his husband carrying him upstairs. Luxord snuggled into Xaldin's arms a bit "Warm." He whispered softly

"Hm…you sleepy?"

"Yeah. This pain medication makes it hard to stay awake…" Luxord yawned. Xaldin offered a smile as he laid the male onto the bed

"Well get some rest. Richard doesn't want to see us for a good amount of time. I think we have like three weeks off before we have to return." He told him. Kissing his husband's brow as he tucked him in Xaldin smiled "Nice to have you home again…"  
"Nice to be home…with you." Luxord whispered before he drifted off.

Normally Xaldin was the one to wake up first, he would stumble into the shower, shower, go down stairs and make the coffee (Or tea in Luxord's case. He never did figure out why he couldn't hold down coffee in the morning.), wander back upstairs to get Luxord out of bed and into a shower before he would make breakfast. So when he woke up and Luxord was gone Xaldin was confused to say the least. Rubbing his eyes sleepily Xaldin heard the shower starting up, kicking off the blankets Xaldin wandered to the bathroom to find Luxord checking the water temperature with his hand while wearing his favorite bathrobe. The male walked forward blinking a little, Luxord turned around and smiled at Xaldin

"Morning sleepy head." He greeted. Xaldin nodded

"Morning your awake early this morning." He commented as Luxord walked over pecking his lips softly

"Hm…shower with me?" he asked. Xaldin raised an arched eyebrow confused at the question but nodded.

Standing in the shower Xaldin work on rubbing Luxord's shoulder since he knew the male liked it when he did this seeing his shoulders were tense a lot. Luxord leaned in a bit to the touch watching Xaldin smile a bit

"Feeling better today?"

"Yeah it's nice to be home and be with you again." Luxord told him turning around to look at him. Xaldin smiled pressing their foreheads together slightly

"Missed you a lot you know…it just wasn't home without you." Luxord smiled at that and lightly kissed Xaldin's lips.

Getting out of the shower Luxord offered to make breakfast, the male almost seemed to prance everywhere. Xaldin nearly laughed at Luxord as he finished "Did you want to do something today or something?" he asked. Luxord finally stopped nodding

"Just…it's a surprise…" Luxord sounded just the tiniest bit tense

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I just hope this surprise goes over well." He whispered the last part. When the dishes had been cleaned after eating breakfast Luxord packed something into a picnic basket and the two drove. Luxord had him park at a local park

"I remember here." Xaldin told him "Me, Dad, and Xigbar would come here to spend a day out in the sun." he told the blond. Luxord nodded, he seemed a lot more serious than this morning. Walking together through the park Luxord lead Xaldin to a small hill just a few yards from the playground which had children playing on it. Luxord opened the basket he had brought with them placing a red and white checkered blanket on a small grassy spot on the hill.

Setting the basket in the middle Luxord gripped the photo he had tucked away in it, he mentally prayed that this went well and he wasn't walking into the worst mistake of his life. He walked over to Xaldin who hadn't moved giving him the picture

"Look at it and tell me if anything looks similar…" Luxord told him before sitting on the blanket next to the basket. Xaldin unfolded the photo, it was simple picture of two adults with a young boy. The blond hair and blue eyes were a dead give away, looking at the adults Xaldin blinked confused. Maybe Luxord had a pair of babysitters? One had blond hair that was layered and blue eyes while the woman had brown hair and brown eyes, the female was setting food out while the male was playing with Luxord's hair. Walking over to sit next to the male Xaldin handed him the photo back

"It's you has a little kid." He told him, Luxord nodded

"Yeah I think was like six or seven when they took that." He told him. Xaldin smiled

"You were a cute kid. First picture I've seen of you when you were super young." He told him "So who are the other people in the picture? They don't look like Ansem or Lucrecia." Luxord sighed putting his head on his arms briefly. This was going to be really hard, Xaldin put an arm around Luxord "What?"

"They were my parents." He told him. Xaldin blinked a few times processing that sentence, they **were** his parents? Luxord decided to continue "Just let me get this all out okay?" he asked, Xaldin nodded "When I was born I was with my blood parents, Zidane Tribal and Garnet though I think her birth name was Sarah? That's what dad said one time." He started "I grew up with them living the most average uninteresting yet peaceful life. We would do things like go to the park and have picnics, camp outs in the backyard; you know the typical family stuff. We lived in a good neighborhood. I guess the only dangerous thing in my life was…well my parent's job." He paused for a moment "My mom and dad help change criminals into people who could probably live in a modern day neighborhood with little to no problems and maybe some super vision. They were good at their job; a lot of their cases were successful. But one year…" Luxord clenched his fingers into his jacket a bit "I…I was ten and I thought I was ready to start going trick-or-treating without either of my parents there with me…"

* * *

_Luxord looked at his dad "You sure you wanna go through with this kiddo?" the male asked. The older blond was wearing a pirate outfit similar to Luxord and his mother was a female pirate. The group had gone to a family friendly Halloween party as a family of pirates but now they were trick-or-treating since Luxord wanted to. Little Luxord puffed his chest up_

"_I can do it all by myself!" he told him, Zidane laughed a little ruffling his son's hair_

"_Well okay. I'll wait for you in the car." He told the boy. Luxord nodded running up to the house, after getting some candy and a pinch to the cheek while the woman went 'Ooooh! You are such an adorable pirate!' Luxord headed back to the car. He had gotten into the car when he noticed something was off, his parents hadn't said anything to him. Maybe it wasn't that awesome? Luxord peeked over his parent's seat finding them missing_

"_Mom? Dad?" he called, suddenly someone was covering his mouth and grabbing him. Flailing a bit the body picked him up easily, Luxord screamed against the hand trying to catch someone's attention but something was sprayed in front of his face before he passed out. When Luxord had awoken he was in a large room, when he attempted to move he squeaked finding he was on the edge of some platform. His hands were bound by barbed wires and he had a barbed wire noose around his neck, looking around he could barely make out another person. He didn't even hear what was going on because he started crying out for help._

_Though his screams he saw his father letting go of something and the person next to him suddenly was dead. The lights went out and he was being pulled away by a stranger, despite his attempts to get away he eventually was sat down on something metal. His wrists being tied behind his back to a cold metal object, it took him a bit but he realized soon that after being tied down he was spinning. He could vaguely feel his body moving with the spinning object, he could hear the cries of other people. When a light came on he caught brief glances of his mother, he screamed for her but he kept hearing the sound of a gun firing. He screamed more but eventually the lights went back off before he was being lead somewhere else. The final time the lights came on he could see his mother and father in two cages, he saw someone else in the cage with him. He didn't know it a intercom turned on_

"_Hello, Zidane and Garnet. This is your final test, only this time you will not be making the decisions. Instead your son and an old client will be deciding your faith. In their cage there are two buttons one is linked to Zidane's cage and the other to Garnet. One of them must die for all of you to escape. You have one minute to decide, if you do not press a button both will died. The choice is up to you." The man next to him ran for the buttons but Luxord tried to stop him, knocking the boy down the man hit Zidane's button. He looked up just in time to see his father become melted from the inside out. Luxord screamed crying by then the police had found them…_

_Luxord sat in a hospital room, his mother laid in bed being treated for bad wounds. She had a breathing tube helping her breath, one moment she was smiling at him and saying he was a strong boy and the next…she was gone._

Xaldin watched as throughout the story Luxord was on the verge of tears before eventually he had tears streaming down both cheeks. Reaching over to wipe the tears away gently Xaldin saw Luxord eventually look up "So now you know. A few months later Ansem adopted me into his family after he saw I was scared of pretty much everyone except him. He originally had come to check on my mental state I think but then he brought me home…" Luxord felt Xaldin move him so he could hug him with both arms tightly comforting the man, Luxord was trying hard not to start crying again but it was getting really hard

* * *

"Shhh…I'm right here." Xaldin whispered. Luxord sniffed

"Sorry…just…I've kept it from you for so long…" Xaldin rubbed Luxord's back gently

"Shhh…it's okay. You needed to be ready to tell me…" he could feel Luxord's body rock a bit "Just like when I told you that thing in high school." Luxord nodded against Xaldin's body, he still remembered that day

* * *

"_Remember when I used to be a bully but I told you something happened and I stopped?" Xaldin asked looking at Luxord who was laying next to him in bed of their college dorm room. Luxord nodded_

"_Yeah?" Xaldin seemed tense before_

"_I killed someone." He stated. Luxord sat up  
"What?!" Xaldin made a motion to stay quiet_

"_I…I used to bully this kid named Ienzo. I didn't like him much and I liked to make fun of him, sometimes I would lock him in his locker. But one day we took it too far I guess. Me and Wiess had recently watched 'Carrie' that movied based on a Steven King novel? Well we thought it would be funny to do the pig blood thing, well we didn't know how to get the blood in time. So instead we just used tomato juice. It was meant to be harmless! He was getting some award at a science fair and…" Xaldin paused biting his lip "We dumped the juice on him. He cried running out of the room embarrassed. We got to school the next day and the police had the building surrounded. We didn't know why but eventually we all got sent home for the day. Two hours after we got home the police arrived bringing me in. I admitted to bullying him and the whole tomato juice thing and they threw me in Juvenile detention. They didn't explain why at first but I found out from Wiess. Ienzo hung himself in the school bathroom, he left a note telling everyone what we had done to him and he wanted justice. We were thrown in for assisted suicide or something like that." Xaldin paused looking at Luxord._

_He continued after a bit "We got thrown in for almost two months, worst two months of my life. I won't go into details but it sucked so bad, once I returned home I was terrified of the idea of hurting someone like that again. I was visited by his elder brother Zexion and got lectured, dad stopped him and said I had been through enough. But that's why I couldn't bully anyone anymore and…why when I see people getting bully I get so upset." Luxord sat there staring at Xaldin, he really had no idea how to react to what his husband had just told him._

_He basically told him that he had a record and he had killed someone, or at least caused someone's death. It was kind of scary when he thought about it, Xaldin reached over taking Luxord's hand "I just wanted to let you know since…I felt bad for holding it from you for so long. No this isn't a way to force you to say something about your past…but I figured you should know." He told him interlocking their fingers. Luxord sat there sort of dumbfounded, eventually he looked down "Your upset?"_

"_No…more surprised. You didn't seem like…"_

"_I know…Juvie does that to a person. Scares them straight, except Wiess. But he's stupid."_

* * *

Luxord breathed heavily before slowly moving a bit so he could look Xaldin fully in the face. Xaldin could see the red puffy eyes that showed him just how hard he had been crying, Xaldin smiled a bit "Feeling better?" he asked. Luxord nodded wiping his eyes

"Sorry it just hurts…so bad."

"I would imagine." Xaldin told him. Luxord moved so he was sitting pretty much in Xaldin's lap, it was a bit later before Luxord said something

"Have I ever told you this is one of the most calming things ever?"

"Sitting in my lap? Yeah you have. I think you had freaked out over something at college once."

"Just making sure."

They ended up leaving the park after eating lunch and the two just looked at the thing, Xaldin said he had something really important for Luxord. He left for a bit before he returned with a box, he had wrapped it with a large bow on top (Though Luxord swore he saw holes in the top and the sides but he couldn't be sure). Luxord nervously glanced at a calendar near the seat he had been sitting at. Xaldin chuckled

"No it's not an important day. It's more a 'Happy to see you home' gift." He told the blond. Pushing the box next to him Luxord picked it up setting it onto his lap, he nearly launched the box off his lap. _**IT MOVED!**_ Xaldin attempted to hide a laugh as Luxord looked at him nervously "It's nothing dangerous I swear." He told him on the border of laughing again. Luxord swallowed undoing the bow and finding the lid had just been wrapped up in the same wrapping paper as the box but it wasn't attached to the box. Slowly lifting the box lid up he barely got the chance to see a pair of amber colored eyes before something jumped out of the box and proceeded to lick his face.

Finally managing to grab the object to hold it in front of him he had resist all urges to make baby cooing sounds at the sight. In his hands was a cream colored very fluffy puppy, he could barely see the amber eyes and he could see the bluish-black tongue out of its mouth. It's tail wagged happily, when Luxord set it down for a moment to look at it to see if he could figure out the dog breed it rolled over and Luxord lost it. It was just so adorable! He cooed at the puppy that eventually looked up yipping before licking Luxord's face, Xaldin grinned watching as Luxord played with the puppy.

Luxord finally stopped long enough to look at Xaldin who smiled "Chow Chow puppy. I have a friend who breeds them. He also teaches them to be a well behaved dog so no potty training it for us." He laughed a bit at that. Luxord smiled watching the dog lick on hands "Ansem said you might be clingy but sometimes we don't arrive home at the same time or I might be out…so I guess she's also…a way for you to have a friend when I'm out. Besides I know you've always wanted a dog." Luxord walked over kissing Xaldin's cheek

"Thank you…I swear you're a angel or something."

"Hm…only for you sweetie. Only for you."

End of Chapter 9


End file.
